Lord of Purgatory
by Angeldoctor
Summary: With his Devil blood awakened by reuniting the Deathly Hallows, Harry now has a new family and a new world to adapt to. As the new Lord Peverell from the thought extinct Devil Clan of Peverell, life was good...until a desperate Rias Gremory activates the ancient marriage contract between the Peverellls and the Gremory. How will Rias and her peerage react to Harry now?
1. Devils!

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******AN: Okay, I'm posting this early cause I'm sitting in front of my computer with no class or work and I STILL can;'t seem to finish the next chapter! I'm hoping that by posting this prologue, your reviews will give me some inspiration. Be gentle!**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, London**

**November 20****th****, 1998**

Harry sighed as he sat down to eat his dinner alone as had been the norm for the last few months since the Final Battle at Hogwarts.

After the Battle, Harry had thought that things would resolve itself easily. Voldemort was dead as was most of his most dangerous followers. The remaining Death Eaters were scattered or imprisoned and those that were Imperiused were now free. Everything should have simply fallen into place and Harry could have the normal life he'd always craved with Ginny by his side.

However, things didn't end like that. The first thing that didn't go as he planned was Ginny. After the battle, Harry had wanted to reconcile with Ginny and pick up where they left off, something Ginny was more than eager to. At the time, he hadn't understood why Neville was acting so cold to him or why Ginny was so uncomfortable with the latter's presence. You'd think that fighting together against the tyranny at Hogwarts would have brought them closer together.

It turns out that it HAD brought them closer together... as lovers. Harry had only found out when he found Neville and Ginny together in bed, about two articles of underwear away from engaging in intercourse... in the same bed he had been sharing with Ginny for the past month.

Needless to say, Harry had been furious and showed it by beating Neville half to death and banishing Ginny from his presence. Charges had been leveled on him for attacking the heir of an Ancient and Noble House and he had countered with charges of Line Theft on an heir of _two_ Ancient and Noble Houses, Potter and Black.

Line Theft was a serious accusation and even leveling the charges had brought the Longbottom reputation, which had been high due to Neville's actions in the Final Battle, to an all-time low. Only the hasty negotiation of Dowager Longbottom with Harry had gotten him to drop the charges and save Neville from life in Azkaban. Ginny herself was disgraced and had to marry Neville to save face. Last Harry checked, that marriage wasn't as perfect or as good as it seemed in the papers what with Ginny spending more money than she earned and with Neville's reputation so low.

The second thing that didn't go as he hoped had been the Ministry's actions afterward. While they did round up all the Death Eaters and only Harry's actions saved Narcissa Malfoy and her son from Azkaban (nothing Harry said could save old Lucy though and he was pushed through the Veil), they had then turned on him and his friends.

The Ministry had demanded to know how they defeated Voldemort, citing they needed to know for future Dark Lords. Harry had vehemently disagreed, not wanting the knowledge of Horcruxes to become common knowledge. Unfortunately, Hermione agreed with the Ministry, thinking that with a good and responsible government, the knowledge wouldn't be abused. Harry was more cynical than that, not forgetting that most of the Ministry had't been Imperiused and had simply let muggleborns and half-bloods be rounded up like cattle. Ron had wanted to tell them as well, but that was because he wanted more fame for his actions. Due to the covert nature of their mission, no one really knew what they had been doing that year beyond it had something to do with Voldemort's death. There was even some rumors saying they hadn't done anything and had simply been hiding. Ron, not wanting to lose his newly acquired fame, wanted the knowledge to become known so his heroics could come to light.

The end result had been a row between Harry and them beyond anything before that ended in a two on one duel between Harry and them. Nothing Harry told them would change their minds and Harry had finally been fed up and decided that public knowledge of Horcruxes would be disastrous. Copycats would pop up everywhere and they could inadvertently start yet another war. Knowing that, Harry had dueled them, intent on Obliviating them of the knowledge.

The duel had been completely one sided in Harry's favor. In the months after the Final Battle, Harry had felt himself become... _stronger_. It was almost as if he had passed some sort of trial and something holding back his full potential was released. It wasn't just magically but physically as well. Harry was now strong enough to bend metal in his hand easily and fast enough to almost seem like a blur when he moved. His magic had also changed. Dark magic had become almost instinctual to cast and many times Harry found himself casting spells he didn't remember learning. Harry passed it off as residual memories from the Horcrux that was in his scar but something told him it was something more.

Harry had also found walking out in sunlight... uncomfortable. While he didn't feel any weaker per se, he did find it irritating and light spells made him that much more uncomfortable. He had also found that it was much harder to cast light-oriented spells such as the Patronus. It took _much_ more concentration to cast and somehow seemed weaker than it should be.

Despite that, Harry's skills and abilities had almost tripled if not quadrupled since the Final Battle and it was as easy as breathing to take down both Hermione and Ron. Despite never having cast the Memory Charm before, Harry had been able to successfully cast it on both of them, making sure to erase their knowledge of horcruxes while keeping what happened in the past year intact as much as possible. All they knew was that they had been looking for relics of the Founders that made Voldemort more powerful and that they had destroyed them.

Despite this, a distance had grown between Harry and them due to his actions. He heavily regretted it but knew he had been right when a few days later he saw an interview of Hermione and Ron in the Prophet. It went into great detail regarding what they were doing that year and how it helped defeat Voldemort. Thankfully, his Memory Charm worked and they knew nothing about Horcruxes.

Harry had been livid and argued with them once more. Before they left that night, they had promised not to reveal anything without his consent. Despite them saying they wouldn't until Harry agreed as well, they had went ahead and done it behind his back anyway. This had caused the distance between them to become a chasm.

The Ministry, however, hadn't been content with that and demanded Harry be debriefed under Veritaserum. When Harry used his position as an heir to counteract this, they had turned nasty. They had accused him of being part of a vigilante group with no authorization by the rightful government and working against a legal investigation. They had even gone so far as to subtly threaten him by saying that the order for his arrest had never been rescinded.

By that time, Harry had had enough. He had only wanted a normal life and to be left alone but it seemed that everyone was determined to screw him over. He had retaliated by using his extensive resources to turn the public against the Ministry.

The Potters made their fortune due to the fact that they owned most of the Wizarding world's farmland. It was impossible for wizards to stay hidden if they kept stealing crops from muggles after all. Therefore, the Potters bought up a lot of good land in Scotland and Britain and turned it into farmland for both normal crops (which they sold to the muggle government as well to keep up appearances) and magical plants. This gave them control of 80% of the magical Britain's food supply.

On the other hand, the Blacks got their fortune by controlling the only source of importing foreign ingredients and products. Every way of importing products went through Black channels since they couldn't be portkeyed or Apparated without damaging them. This meant that the Black family controlled the price and availability of any imported good which made up 60% of all available goods on the market. This was the reason that despite the Blacks being a well-known 'dark' family, they had been left alone by the Ministry even at the height of the First War.

Harry had used this to his advantage by tripling the prices of all foodstuffs and placing an pseudo-embargo on Britain by denying the entrance of any and all imported products.

It had only taken three days for the public to realize what was happening and panic followed soon after. Harry took advantage and published an interview in the Quibbler, which had gained a lot of respectability after the War, explaining his reasons. He dramatically explained how he had lost everything; his parents, his godfather (who still hadn't been cleared of the charges of which he was innocent), and almost his life; in order to fight Voldemort and save them only to be treated like a criminal by the Ministry. He explained how they were threatening him with arrest for false charges because he refused to reveal Family Secrets (which was true after a fashion since with Harry being the only one who knew it was technically a Family secret). He even went on to say how he was betrayed by his former friends when they tried to force him to reveal them to the public.

Harry then explained that he had raised the prices of everything since he was afraid he'd have to flee Britain and wanted income for the future. He hadn't wanted to but he had wasted his family's entire fortune fighting Voldemort and he had no other recourse now that the Ministry wanted him arrested. The latter was patently untrue, of course. The Potters alone had enough money to live several lifetimes as kings and _still_ have money left over and that wasn't mentioning the Blacks who hoarded everything, including several items from families who'd mysteriously gone extinct after spending a dinner with them.

Luckily, a hefty donation on Harry's part as well as paying for the damages done by his adventure in Gringotts kept the goblins quiet as to the truth. Harry had even turned over the Sword of Gryffindor despite Griphook breaking his side of the bargain which gained him much approval from the normally scowling race. The Sword had been in Neville's ownership since the Battle but Harry had demanded it returned to him as part of the concessions to not press charges against him for Line Theft.

The interview did what Harry intended and turned the public against the Ministry. Large mobs formed in the Ministry Atrium shouting abuse for how they treated their Savior. In the end, the Ministry capitulated and made a public apology for their actions as well as giving him monetary compensation after clearing Sirius's name.

In a show of humility, Harry gave 50% of the monetary compensation to various charities as well as using 30% of the remaining amount to found several orphanages and charities for muggleborns and half-bloods. He had also given a public apology for his actions and gave a 50% off all Potter foodstuffs and Black imports for two days. The losses from this action didn't even cut into 25% of his surplus and rewarded him by making him the most-loved person in magical Britain.

Harry had learned from his years at Hogwarts and knew that in order to be left in peace, he needed to control how people saw him. As long as he remained in a positive light, he was untouchable even by the Ministry. If he ignored public opinion much like he had in his Hogwarts years, it would only bring more misery to his life. His actions also made sure the Ministry feared acting against him which while reminded him of Voldemort, made sure he lived his life in peace.

The downside was that much of the 'light' faction, now headed by the new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, thought he was 'going dark' for his actions. Apparently, defending himself and refusing to be their puppet made him dark and they distanced themselves from him, hoping to damage his growing reputation by making people think the same as them. This had the opposite effect, however, as the public thought there was something wrong with _them_ since he no longer publicly associated with them. By the time they realized their mistake it was too late and any attempt to act like nothing had happened would only make it seemed like they had come groveling back to him.

That wasn't to say he had no friends. He had become close friends with the Greengrasses due their alliance in the food industry. While the Potters controlled the farmland, the Greengrasses controlled a lot of the industries which turned the raw food into consumable products. This caused them to run into each other a lot and Harry had found he liked them, especially the beautiful Daphne Greengrass. While Daphne and him didn't think they'd ever fall in love or anything similar, they certainly were in lust with each other and were regular bed partners sometimes joined by Daphne's best friend, Tracey Davis.

He also spent a lot of time with Andromeda Tonks who, despite being at least in her 60s, looked no older than 30 with a body to rival a supermodel. Harry and her spent a lot of time 'mourning' together, making sure to silence the room so baby Teddy didn't overhear her moans and screams of pleasure. Andromeda had been surprised to find Harry was still a virgin despite having dated Ginny 'The Broomstick' Weasley. Apparently, Ginny had a reputation that he was completely unaware of in Hogwarts as being quite easy.

She had claimed that she didn't want the new Black Lord to be easily manipulated and had been the one to 'educate' him in matters of the bedroom. Harry would believe she had done this out of duty if they didn't still fuck each other at every opportunity despite Harry having already passed all his 'lessons'.

Much like Harry and Daphne, they didn't love each other. It was, in a way, a form of mourning and forcing themselves to move on from the ones they'd lost. Neither had any illusions of dating, much less marrying. However, they didn't deny their lust for each other and regularly acted upon it. There was a political side to it. Since Teddy couldn't inherit as the new Lord Black due to his werewolf heritage (which Hermione and Ron stupidly revealed in their interview) and Harry couldn't take more than one wife to separate the titles, the only ones who could inherit would be any child that came from Andromeda's womb.

This quickly became public knowledge and many suitors had appeared at Andromeda's doorstep as early as the day after the interview was published. Andromeda wanted nothing to do with this suitors, knowing they were after the Black fortune and not her either as a woman worth desiring or as a person.

But any child between Harry and Andromeda wouldn't be questioned, the stuck-up way of the wizarding world making sure that any child born of a Noble family, even a bastard, would be treated with respect and considered an heir as long as no proof of magical creature heritage was apparent. Teddy would have been accepted as the Black heir even if everyone knew that Remus was his father since there was no concrete proof. Only Hermione and Ron admitting it on paper gave the Ministry the ability to deny Teddy his heritage.

Therefore, Andromeda and Harry continued liasons also helped create a Black heir to inherit the Lord Black title. This was especially important since if they didn't, Draco would inherit it since the Malfoys lost their Ancient and Noble Status due to Lucius's actions. Harry did not want this since despite having mellowed out since the war, Draco was still as anti-muggleborn as ever. Letting him inherit the Black title would not only lower Harry's own power but also put Draco in a position to once again force anti-muggleborn laws in place. A child of Andromeda's, with her being older than Narcissa and therefore having a much stronger claim to the title, would deny him that.

Andromeda also made sure to teach him that cunning and ambition could be good things in certain circumstances. She taught him politics and how to manipulate people into doing what one wanted. In all the ways that mattered, Harry was truly her protegee in the political arena, something her sister Narcissa quickly realized whenever Harry made his influence apparent in the Winzemagot.

However, nothing either Andromeda or Daphne did changed the fact that while Harry's political influence had grown, his personal life had taken a fall. No amount of sex changed the fact that Andromeda was almost three times his age and therefore, belonged to a different generation than him. They had different likes and had experienced different things meaning they had little in common. Daphne and his liasons were always in secret lest her parents find out and try to force a marriage between them, something neither wanted. Neither loved each other even after months of sexual liasons and both wanted to marry for love, not politics. It was bad enough that Astoria was being married off to Draco for that very same reason, Daphne didn't want the same for her and only her position as heir saved her from that fate.

So despite everything going well for him, Harry admitted to himself that he was lonely.

Harry brought himself out of his thoughts as he finished his dinner, once again thanking Kreacher for the food, something the house-elf preened under.

Seeing the time as 9:14pm but feeling no tiredness, Harry decided to take a walk around Muggle London at night. Harry had no fear of being attacked or mugged, always having a dozen Shield spells woven into all his clothing. Harry's improved physical condition since the Final Battle also extended to his senses and he realized he could hear anyone breathing much less approaching with intent to harm long before they came close enough to cast a spell or attack him physically.

Furthermore, Harry had a weapon other than his wand in the katana that was hanging from his waist on his left side.

That was the final and most perplexing change since the Final Battle. The morning after the Battle, Harry had awoken to find the katana lying next to his sleeping form. The katana was 72cm long with an ornate octagonal bronze guard and a tsuka-ito that seemed to be braided from white and black material. The blade itself featured several intricate ornaments, the most notable of which is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end.

He had at first thought it belonged to someone in the dormitory but no one recognized it. Furthermore, whenever someone other than him tried to touch it, it shocked them badly while giving off the feeling that it belonged to no one but Harry. Whenever Harry tried to leave it somewhere it would magically appear at his waist, as if unwilling to be parted from him.

What really confused Harry had been that once Harry stopped bringing attention to it, the memory of the katana seemed to fade from everyone's minds and they ignored its presence at his waist. It unnerved him and the mystery of the blade plagued him until he noticed the symbol at the butt of the hilt.

It was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

That was when Harry realized that the katana had to be related to them in some way. It was only when he realized that both his Invisibility Cloak and the Elder Wand were missing that he realized that the katana was some type of merging of the three Hallows. It was confirmed when Harry went to same spot he dropped the Resurrection Stone, something no one but him knew the location of, and found the Stone missing as well. They could have been stolen but the only ones that knew their existence much less their locations other than him were Ron and Hermione and he discreetly confirmed neither had them.

Somehow, the three Hallows had merged to form the katana and it refused to be parted from him probably due to his Master of Death status. He had no idea what this meant or whether it was related to his increase in physical abilities and magical power but since there seemed to be no apparent negative side effects, he dismissed it as irrelevant. Plus, the debacle with the knowledge of Horcruxes told him that letting anyone even get a _hint_ of the katana's possible true nature and symbolic status would only bring more trouble to his life. No doubt the Ministry would try to confiscate it saying it was too dangerous to allow in anyone's hands.

Closing the door to Grimmauld Place behind him, Harry slowly walked down the street heading for the nearby park. Nature always calmed him and the full moon made sure the night was well-illuminated. Harry found it strange that he was more comfortable at night than during the day but passed it off to his childhood trauma at the hands of the Dursleys. Darkness meant his cupboard and its meager safety from his relatives' abuse while light meant the door to his cupboard had been opened which probably meant a beating at his uncle's hands. It wasn't a surprise Harry equated safety with darkness for that fact alone.

As Harry reached the park, he took in the natural sounds of nature around him with a small smile. He'd always enjoyed nature and not even his various exploits into the Forbidden Forest could change that.

Once Harry reached the center of the park, he sat down on an empty bench after casting some discreet Notice-Me-Not charms wandlessly, something else that had changed since the Battle as he wouldn't have been able of that before. The moonlight fell at a perfect angle to illuminate the bench he was sitting on, making him close his eyes as he basked in the feeling of the moonlight which always seemed to make him feel stronger.

Harry was instantly on alert when he opened his eyes only to find the previously empty bench across from him now holding two new occupants.

The two occupants were a man and a woman. The man was young and relatively handsome, looking to be in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. His hair was different from his mother's, being more like blood than the bright red of Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley. The man was wearing an expensive suit with a white dress undershirt that still managed to look casual despite its obvious cost. Harry could sense a barely restrained aura of power coming from him that seemed both familiar yet not for some reason. His aura made Dumbledore seem like a weakling in comparison which put Harry even further on edge.

The woman beside him... the only word for her was gorgeous. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching silver eyes, which combined with her near ethereal beauty made him think she had some Veela blood in her. Her hair seemed to flow all the way down to her back and featured a long braid on each side of her face with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. Strangely enough, she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. Other than some red lipstick and some flat shoes, she had no other ornament yet if she stood in the middle of a horde of Veela she'd probably outshine them all.

Her beauty was only matched by the power Harry could sense emanating from her. Even with his new improvements and abilities, Harry had no doubt she could wipe the floor with him with little trouble, her power being only marginally less than the man's.

Most disconcerting of all, however, was that both were looking right at him with a small smile on the man's face despite the Notice-Me-Not charms he had cast over him which should have made that very difficult if not outright impossible. Harry discreetly placed his left hand on the hilt of his katana as he prepared himself for a losing battle if they were hostile.

The man smiled at Harry's look of shock and raised his hands in a show of peace when he saw his actions. "Please, do not be alarmed about our sudden appearance. We mean no harm. We just came looking for a relative of ours and hoped you could help us find them."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man but sensed no ill intent so reluctantly let his katana go. He doubted it would help much if they attacked anyway.

"Why would you purposely search me out if you're looking for a relative?" asked Harry suspiciously. "I'd think you'd want to go to the Department of Magical Bloodlines at the Ministry for that." He had no doubt they were magical so mentioning the Ministry in front of them wasn't breaking the law.

The man simply smiled while the woman looked on with a neutral look. "I had a feeling you'd be able to help us better." said the man simply. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sirzechs Lu-_Gremory_ and this beautiful woman is my wife, Grayfia Lucifuge."

Harry nodded his head in greeting at the both before speaking. "I am Harry Potter-Black. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now who is the relative you are looking for and why do you think I would be able to help you locate them better than the Ministry?"

Sirzechs smiled knowingly. "Well, your influence would certainly help. Who doesn't know about Harry Potter-Black? However, we think you can help us for a different reason. You see, the relative we are searching for belongs to a family that we believed extinct over eight hundred years ago. So you can imagine our surprise when our family tree showed a survivor. Moreover since the tree didn't show anyone in that spot until six months ago... around the same time as the Final Battle at Hogwarts."

Now Harry understood why they looked for him. As the center point of the battle, he would most likely know everyone involved in it. However, he didn't know anyone who gave birth during the battle as far as he knew so how could it be related to the Battle?

"Do you have any idea who it is? A name or at least a surname?" asked Harry curiously.

The couple exchanged looks before the man spoke once more. "We have an idea as to who it might be. As for surname... that branch of the family had the surname of Peverell."

All the air left Harry's lungs at his declaration. He had heavily researched the Peverell family both when he was researching the Hallows and out of curiosity into his own heritage. The Peverell family had only one surviving line and it had married into the Potter line around seven centuries ago. There were no other remaining Peverells not relating to the Potters and Harry was the last one after their genocide at Voldemort's hands in the First War.

That could only mean that their relative was...

Sirzechs noticed the look on his face and smiled happily. "It seems you recognize the name. Can you help us find our missing relative? We would appreciate it very much."

Harry looked at them suspiciously, not trusting them just yet. "Why are you searching for him? Why is he so important?"

The man laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You see, my family is a very close-knit one. We consider family very important, only second to knowing everyone related to our bloodline. So the idea that we had a distant relative who's alone and without support..." A flash of anger crossed his face. "... well, it makes us angry at ourselves that we turned our back on someone who may have needed us. If we had known of their existence we would have done everything possible to make them a part of the family."

Harry sensed no lie from the man, and while he was still suspicious, the part of Harry that was angry at the fact that he had family that hadn't appeared till now disappeared. It wasn't their fault that he hadn't appeared in their family tree till now for whatever reason. And if nothing else they'd searched from him the moment they knew of his existence.

For the first time since the Final Battle, Harry did the Gryffindor thing instead of the Slytherin. "The Peverells ended when the last one, a woman, married into the Potter line. And I... I'm the last Potter."

The park was silent at his revelation and Harry narrowed his eyes at them when he saw they hadn't changed expression. "But you knew that, didn't you? That's why you were searching for me specifically."

Sirzechs looked chagrined but nodded his head. "We... suspected. There were circumstances that indicated as such and they were confirmed when we saw you arrive. But we thought it would be hard for you to believe us if we just mailed you saying, 'Hey, we're distant family, want to meet us?'."

Harry snorted at the image of what such a letter would have looked like. No doubt he would have dismissed it as someone trying to get control of his money, something that while still a possibility, seemed unlikely. Despite the casual way the man talked, it was obvious he came from money and hardly needed more. No, it was more likely that what he said was true and he was simply looking for a long-lost relative.

"That's true," said Harry in acceptance of his point. "I probably would have thought you were crazy or wanted my money or something." Harry's eyes narrowed when he caught something he said. "What do you mean, 'it was confirmed when we saw you arrive'?"

Sirzechs then shocked Harry further when his eyes dropped to the katana at his waist. "I recognize that blade from portraits at home. Only the Peverell Clan Head could touch that blade so the moment I saw it, I knew you were my cousin."

Cousin.

It was the first time since the conversation started that either had acknowledged any familiar connection. Harry's tongue stuck in his throat as a torrent of emotions washed over him. Anger. Joy. Sadness. Desperation for a connection. All these things passed through his body at the word.

Despite growing up with the Dursleys, Harry had never known a _true_ familiar connection with someone. Even his relationship with Dudley, much better now than before, was more along the terms of old roommates than true family. When he was younger he had desperately wished for some long-lost family member to come and save him from the Dursleys' treatment. It was that part of him that had latched onto Sirius so quickly after having met him despite having barely known the man.

Even now, having long escaped the Dursleys a part of him desperately wished for a family. It was that part of him that was most hurt when the Weasleys cut him out of their family simply for standing for himself and breaking up with Ginny after _she_ cheated on _him. _It was that same part of him that desperately hoped Sirzechs was telling the truth.

"I-I," started Harry brokenly before he cleared his throat. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sirzechs nodded in approval at his reluctance before raising his right hand similar to a salute. "I, Sirzechs Lucifer, swear on my magic and my very being that everything I have said is true and I have no ill intentions toward the man known as Harry James Potter-Black for the foreseeable future."

A flash of light illuminated Sirzechs before fading, showing him unharmed and, from what Harry could sense, still capable of magic.

Harry fell back in shock, overwhelmed by what he had learned in the last 30 minutes. He had relatives. Relatives that cared enough about him despite not even knowing him to search for him the moment they knew he existed.

While Andromeda was technically related to him by blood, they were too different to really connect outside the bedroom. They belonged to different ages and it was too wide a difference to cross. The Malfoys... enough said. Though he wouldn't mind getting to know Narcissa the same way he knew Andromeda. Bitch or not, she was hot.

Harry's mind ran in circles as he tried to think about what to do and the irony that he found all this by walking through a muggle park. "Lucifer?" asked Harry curiously.

"I didn't pick it," Grumbled Sirzechs grumpily, getting an elbow to the gut from his wife who looked at him in admonishment.

Harry couldn't help but crack a grin at the familiar sight, it reminding him of Hermione and Ron once they started dating and before the debacle that separated them. Wanting to think of other things, Harry spoke. "Why did it take you so long to find me? I'm fairly well-known and if nothing else, you could have owled me for a meeting."

Sirzechs exchanged another look with his wife before speaking. "The wards around your current place of residence keep us from contacting you. Let's just say the Blacks and our family have had... disagreements in the past and it caused them to erect wards against our bloodline. You can only enter because you are also a Black by blood. If you weren't, you wouldn't be able to get within 100 feet of the residence unless you were invited much like we cannot unless we are invited."

Harry briefly wondered how bad the conflict between them had been if wards specifically for them were raised before dismissing it. It didn't matter and to be truthful, with the exception of Sirius and Andromeda (and maybe Narcissa) most of them probably deserved it. If they were all like Bellatrix and Sirius's mother then they probably did something to cause his family's ire. Merlin knows he hated enough Blacks as it was.

"Can you... give me some time to think about this?" asked Harry with a plaintive tone. "It's just... too much at once."

Sirzechs nodded and stood up along with his wife. "Very well. But we'd like to speak to you as soon as possible. There was another reason we searched for you so quickly. Our family has... enemies as it were. These enemies would kill you simply for who you are and are fairly powerful. We should speak tomorrow evening if you can and I suggest you head home. You haven't noticed but you were going to have some uninvited guests before we arrived. They left once we arrived but they might be tempted to attack you if you tarry too long."

Harry felt a spark of defiance flare in his chest. "I can take care of myself," said Harry firmly.

Sirzechs smiled as if in fond remembrance. "I'm sure you can. But you are family and I just found you. I can't help but want to protect you. Just because you _can_ take care of yourself doesn't stop me from not wanting you to _have_ to."

There it was. That same constricting feeling from before. This was what it felt to have family. Only Sirius had demonstrated a similar feeling in regards to him. Even the Weasleys, when they considered him family switched from babying him to believing he was the second coming of Dumbledore and could everything by himself. It had been irritating to the extreme.

Harry got up as well before asking. "Why do they want to kill our bloodline? Why are we so special?"

Sirzechs cocked an eyebrow. "Surely you've noticed how we are... _stronger_ than normal humans. Stronger, faster, more powerful. Even our senses are enhanced which is why we were able to speak normally despite being too far for normal people to speak without raising their voices."

Harry blinked and only just realized that they had been standing almost 10 feet away while speaking in normal tones of voice. They had talked almost as if they were standing right next to each other despite it being normally impossible for normal people.

That proved to Harry that they were at the very least related in some way. No one else Harry had met ever showed the same abilities as him. At least no one outside of vampires anyway.

If nothing else, they could explain the source of his abilities. "Here," said Harry as he conjured a piece of paper and wrote the address of Grimmauld Place down. "Here's where I'm staying. It's not far from here. Come by around 5pm and we'll talk."

Sirzechs read the note and showed it to Grayfia before giving it back to Harry who burned it. "We shall be there then."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Harry quickly walked away, now that the man mentioned it he felt several magical signatures around, far enough away that they weren't a threat but close enough that it probably wasn't a coincidence.

Harry quickly Apparated away as soon as he was out of sight of anyone, quickly wanting to get home to sleep and get his head together for tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

Back in the park benches, Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge stayed where they were standing, looking at where Harry walked away a crack of Apparation showed him having disappeared.

Once they were sure he was gone and safe, Sirzechs lost the small smile on his face and turned serious. "Nice night out for a walk, isn't it Azazel?"

From the shadows near the trees a man appeared. The man Sirzechs called Azazel had the demeanor of a man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs. Other than that he looked more less normal with the body of one who only works out to keep themselves healthy. The only other thing out of place were the twelve jet-black wings that came out from his back.

"Sirzechs Lucifer," said Azazel neutrally. "Fancy meeting you here."

Sirzechs just returned his look with an even one of his own. "Let's dispense with the small talk. Why are you here and why were you following my cousin?"

Azazel gave a look of innocence that was completely faked. "Your cousin? Why, we had no idea. We simply wanted to get to know the new Lord Black. You do know that the Blacks have a history with us, don't you?"

Grayfia stepped forward with a glare. "Yes, we know that the Blacks, especially the women, had a tendency to spread their legs for you Fallen. However, Harry is a Peverell and therefore a Devil like us. The katana marking him the Head of the Peverell Clan proves this. So we ask again. What are your intentions for our family member?"

"Be warned," said Sirzechs tightly with an edge of anger. "If they are hostile we will defend our family member no matter what the consequences."

Azazel lifted his hands in a show of peace. "No, no, my intentions are strictly honorable. I simply wanted to meet the new Lord Peverell as well. After all, all three factions need him to take up his position for _all_ our sakes."

Sirzechs mouth tightened at Azazel's words. "We didn't come here to place the Burden of the Peverell on him. We came to greet and inform our new family member of his position and help guide him. If he rejects the Burden then that is his choice. No one can force him."

Azazel snorted. "Please. You know as well as I do that he will accept. He's too noble to say no. However much more cunning and sly he has become since the Battle, he is still a Gryffindor at heart. He will do what's right."

"If he does," said Grayfia calmly."It isn't because he's a Gryffindor. It is because he's a Peverell."

Azazel smiled as he walked away. "My point exactly."

Sirzechs stayed silent as they watched Azazel fly away, their minds on the upcoming meeting the next day and the long-reaching consequences of it.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he looked at the clock that said it was five minutes till five. He would be meeting with his cousin and his wife any moment now and he was nervous. The Slytherin part of him was calling him foolish for believing someone he met in a muggle park and who had obviously been searching for him for months. However, his gut, the thing that led him through countless battles against things that should have killed him told him to trust the man. Everything he said made sense and furthermore he made a magical oath to prove it. Those things are impossible to trick in any way and proved he had no ill intentions towards him.

He had briefly considered inviting Andromeda along just in case before deciding against it. For better or worse this was a Potter family matter not a Black one. It was something he had to decide alone without her input. He couldn't rely on her for everything.

That and it had just been confirmed today that she was pregnant and they'd had an argument about Harry's place in the child's life. Andromeda wanted to raise it alone and have Harry visit much like he did Teddy so as to lower suspicion of the baby's parentage. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to be a father to his child.

The argument had gone unresolved, mostly because Harry refused to acknowledge her points. He had left in a foul mood and a feeling that Andromeda would eventually get her way. If that was true, he didn't think he'd be able to continue any sort of relationship with the woman, platonic or not. It would hurt too much to be forced to watch from afar and not acknowledge his child as his own.

A knock at the door brought him back to the here and now and he quickly walked to open the door himself, having told Kreacher to stay hidden unless called.

Harry opened the door to find Sirzechs and his wife, Grayfia standing there with small smiles on their faces.

"Good evening, cousin," said Sirzechs with a closed-eye smile. "May we come in?"

Harry couldn't help but smile back at the man and nodded his head. "Yes, please come in."

Sirzechs and Grayfia entered the house while Harry closed the door behind them. He then led them into the sitting room which had luckily been redecorated to let in more light and all the house-elf heads had been removed. It now looked a regular sitting room with a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace and the walls decorated with tasteful red and silver colors.

Sirzechs looked around with a smile while even the normally neutral Grayfia had a look of approval on her face. Apparently, both liked the decorations which gave it a sense of money while still being humble.

Once everyone had sat down, Harry poured them some water after they declining wine and they sat done to talk. There were the normal pleasantries about the weather and the like before they finally got around to the real business.

"Now," said Sirzechs seriously. "You're probably anxious for me to explain more about what we spoke of last night, correct?"

Harry nodded carefully. "Yes, I am. For example, I could somehow sense you were like me even before you pointed it out. It was only afterwards that I realized this but I knew you were like me from the moment I saw you. Is it something to do with our family bloodline?"

Sirzechs took a deep breath and exchanged a slightly nervous look with his wife before speaking. "There's no simple way to explain our bloodline so I'll go out and say it. Our bloodline is not a special ability of our family so much as of our race. To put it bluntly, we are Devils and so are you."

Suddenly, black bat-like wings sprung from Sirzech's and Grayfia's backs, surprising Harry greatly. He jumped up in shock only to almost lose his balance due to an extra weight on his back. He looked at his back only to find similar bat-like wings on his back.

"What? What?! What is this?! Did you just curse me?!" asked Harry angrily, thinking the two before him had cast a partial Transfiguration spell on him to give him his wings.

Sirzechs cocked an eyebrow at him at his words as he hid his wings once more. "No, I did not. Those are your natural wings. You've had them since you became a Devil during the Final Battle."

Harry gave the man a disbelieving look at his words. "I'd think I'd know if I became a Devil. And I certainly didn't have wings afterwards!"

Sirzechs sighed patiently. "That's because you unconsciously hid them, knowing if others saw them you'd be attacked. They only appeared now in reaction to me showing my own wings. If you don't believe me, try to cast an anti-Transfriguration charm on them. See if anything happens."

Harry looked at the couple in annoyance and disbelief, still believing they were having him on but relented and drew his wand. Harry drew more and more annoyed as every canceling charm he cast on the wings on his back failed. Eventually he grew so frustrated that he simply gave up.

Biting his lip in curiosity, Harry hesitantly touched his wings only to shiver as he felt his own touch on his wings. That, more than anything, told him that something was off. Transfigured parts never felt as real as they should. This was because people don't know exactly how it should feel, not having those parts normally, and so the nerves aren't aligned correctly. His wings, however, responded as if they were real and Harry felt not only his touch but the hairs on his wings as his hand glided over them, something not capable even by transfiguration masters like Dumbledore.

Shivering at the feeling, Harry willed his wings to disappear and saw them fade out of visibility. Harry touched where they should be only to feel nothing, the only proof they had been there being his own memory. If they had been a transfiguration, he would still feel the lingering pain on his back once they disappeared. Yet he felt nothing of the sort.

Harry sat back down and looked at the couple before him in a new light. "Devils?"

Sizerchs nodded his head. "Devils. Let me explain. You weren't turned into a Devil like some humans can be and I'll explain that later. No, you were born with the potential to become one. However, to explain this I'll have to go over your family history. Grayfia can explain that better than me."

Grayfia gave her husband an exasperated glance, knowing he was just being lazy but got up to explain anyway.

Grayfia cleared her throat and began her explanation. "I will start with an overview of our patheon's history first. Now…. In the beginning, when Lucifer Fell, he went to the Underworld and, using the blood of a pure demon, turned himself into the first Devil. He then went on to corrupt humans and turned them into Devils as well and so started to create his army. At the same time, Angels who had done things that angered God such as falling into lust or greed and such had Fallen from Grace and became Fallen Angels. From this came the Three Factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils."

Harry nodded, having heard something similar from the few times he went to church on Sundays with the exception of Lucifer using the blood of a pure demon. He'd thought Lucifer was the first demon? Something to ask later.

Seeing he understood, Grayfia continued. "Now these Three Factions eventually went to war with each other. The War went on for thousands of years, taking many casualties from both sides and causing much destruction in the Human World. The War continued for millennia until eventually all three sides realized that continuing would only result in mutual destruction and a cease-fire was formed. However, before the cease-fire came into being, all Four Satans, which were Lucifer and the first Three Devils he created, had been killed."

Grayfia left out the part of God being killed as well, knowing it just might be too much for him to take or accept at this moment in time.

"The War had caused much death amongst Devils and in order to replenish our ranks, we created the Evil Piece system. The Evil Piece System, in short, works by resurrecting recently deceased humans or other creature or by said human or magical creature willingly allowing it, into Devils. The Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils. While many Devils were able to adapt to the Evil Pieces, many of the Devils belonging to what is now known as the Old Satan faction resisted, believing them to be a disgrace to Devils for reincarnating Humans and other races into Devils. Furthermore, they wished to continue the war against Heaven. After a long and bloody civil war, the Old Satan faction was defeated and new Satans were chosen to rule over the Underworld."

"That is where my last name of Lucifer comes from," interrupted Sirzechs. "My original last name is Gremory which you are also distantly related to. I was the heir but when I was chosen as the Lucifer Satan I had to give up my position as heir and member of the Gremory in order to maintain the neutrality of my position."

Though shell-shocked, Harry still understood what Sirzechs meant. If he was to rule over all Devils then he had to at least maintain the illusion of neutrality or else they'd claim favoritism and another civil war could break out.

Grayfia glared at her husband for the interruption and continued. "The Evil Piece System was based on the game of chess and there are a total of 15 pieces: 1 Queen , 2 Rooks , 2 Bishops , 2 Knights , and 8 Pawns ; that are given to top-class Devils (King ) with a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil. The reincarnation abilities of the Evil Pieces, however, are not absolute as they cannot reincarnate Gods/Buddhas or Dragon Gods into Devils even with a Mutation Piece. The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game which isn't important right now but we'll explain later."

"Now as to how this relates to you," said Grayfia, getting his attention. "The Peverells were a clan of Devils belonging to the 72 Pillars which is basically 72 pure-blood Devil families. Each family had an area of control as well as something they contributed to the welfare of the Underworld as a whole. The Peverells were no different."

"The Peverells were known as the Guardian Devil Clan. Their job was to watch over Purgatory, also known as the Pit, and make sure no damned soul or demon escapes. Purgatory is where souls that are completely unable to be saved or lack any sort of goodness in them are sent to suffer unspeakable agonies. As part of their position, the Peverells had powers over Death which allowed them to power over the Black Flames of Purgatory, the power to call the souls of the deceased to their location and the power to hide themselves from all forms of sight. Does this seem familiar to you?"

It did and it sent shivers up Harry's spine. Those abilities sounded awfully like the powers of the Hallows and the fact that the Peverells once had all three together scared as much as it confused him. If they had three, how did they die out? And how did they become separated? Were the Hallows ways to copy his family's power or were they something more?

Grayfia seemed to sense his questions as she spoke. "Now we get to your family's fall. The problem with your family's position was that it gained many enemies. Purgatory wasn't just for souls of Christians but for all the Pantheons to send souls that they deemed irredeemable. Some evil gods didn't like this since every soul sent to Purgatory was a soul they lost from their control. Furthermore, the Peverells made sure that every attempt by the evil gods of death to overthrow their pantheon failed since it could cause an imbalance strong enough for damned souls or demons to escape, something they couldn't allow. To make things worse there were many Devil Clans who were jealous of the Peverell's power and wanted them gone so as to take their place. All this meant that the Peverells had many enemies and eventually these enemies banded together."

"Knowing that there was no way to attack the Peverells directly since their power over the Black Flames of Purgatory affected even Gods, they settled on breaking them indirectly. At the time, the Head of the Clan had three son: Antoich, Cadmus and Ignotus. The decision of who became heir wasn't decided on the eldest or the most powerful but rather who was most worthy. In other words, who could resist the allure of the corruption the powers gave them. At the time, it seemed as if the youngest, Ignotus would become heir."

Grayfia frowned as she continued. "However, Ignotus turned out to be too noble. He felt bad about becoming heir and leaving his brothers, who he loved dearly, without their birthright. The enemies of the Peverell family saw this and took advantage. Hades sent Pluto, the leader of the Grin Reapers to Ignotus. Pluto told him that if he brought the family blade to him, he would be able to make it so all three brothers could inherit the family abilities. That katana was more than a mere symbol of the Clan Head. The katana was the medium through which their powers flowed, allowing all clan members to have at least one of the abilities and it allowed the Clan Head to strip an unworthy member of their ability if necessary. The blade also made it so the Clan Head had all three abilities. This was because the katana amplified the latent two abilities so the Head would have all three."

"Ignotus, fool that he was, believed Pluto when he said he'd make all three brothers Clan Head and once his father died and the blade passed to him, he brought it to Pluto."

Grayfia sighed here and gave Harry a sad look who felt he knew what was coming. "Pluto did make all three Clan Head in a way but not the way they had envisioned. Pluto broke the blade into three different objects, each one representing one of the three abilities of the clan. A wand to represent the ability of the Black Flames of Purgatory that were powerful enough to harm even souls, a stone to represent their ability to call the souls of the dead and an Invisibility Cloak that represented their ability to hide from all forms of sight."

"The Deathly Hallows," said Harry in a whisper, gaining a confused look from the couple. Harry quickly explained the legend around the Hallows as well as his own experience with them, gaining understanding looks from both.

"Strange," mused Sirzechs. "It wasn't far from the truth while still hiding the existence of Devils. Ignotus must have turned it into a fairy tale story in order to preserve the history of the family where future generations would find it. Ingenious."

Grayfia nodded. "Indeed. Well anyway, the problem became that with the blade gone, there was no longer a medium through which the other clan members could use their abilities. In short, in one act Ignotus stupidly stripped every clan member of their birthright and left them almost defenseless. His act of compassion had doomed them all."

"Shortly afterwards," said Grayfia in a hushed tone. "Hades attacked, seeking to destroy the Peverells before attacking Olympus to become King of Olympus, which he failed. Without their powers, the Peverells were wiped out almost to a man and for a long time it was believed that none survived. It's obvious now that Ignotus must have used his Cloak to grab the Wand and Stone and flee the destruction into the human world, posing as a wizard to escape detection. He was probably too ashamed for being the cause of his family's destruction to return and simply chose to live out his days as a normal wizard, probably marrying a human while never telling her his true heritage. Who knows how he died? Devils can live for centuries so by all rights he should still be alive. The fact that he didn't means he probably sacrificed himself in order to let his human family's existence remain a secret."

Harry nodded but was still confused. "But that doesn't explain how I became a Devil. The Devil blood must be almost non-existent by now. Why did I turn into one?"

"Ignotus must have put a fail-safe in the Hallows," said Sirzechs thoughtfully. "From what people who knew him said, he was a genius with magic so it wouldn't have been hard to join the three Hallows together again. However, he probably no longer thought himself worthy but knew there might be a time someone worthy from his bloodline would come. The whole Master of Death legend was meant as a lure for the unworthy. If you wanted it for selfish reasons, you'd try to claim them for yourself and prove yourself unworthy. But from what you told me, you never searched for them and in fact purposefully turned your back on them several times. In fact..." Sirzechs had a look of realization. "You denied each Hallow at one point or another. You wished to return the Wand to Dumbledore's tomb once you had it, you threw away the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak you only ever used for others' good not your own gain. In fact, you even gave it for others to use at times. You resisted the allure of each Hallow, proving yourself worthy of all three and allowing Ignotus's spell to bring them together into the Peverell Blade once more."

Harry tried to find a flaw in his reasoning but could find none. Everything fit perfectly and even explained why the Peverell family history in the Department of Magical Bloodlines only started at Ignotus with no cousins or the like. It was strange that a supposed pureblood family like them had no other magical relatives and this explained it. Harry also hadn't sensed any lies from them. That only left one question.

"But I technically reunited the Hallows once I had the Snitch which held the Resurrection Stone," said Harry, trying to find a flaw. "Why didn't I turn into a Devil or the blade appear then?"

"Your mother's protection," said Grayfia simply. "It defended you from all dark influence and while devils aren't evil, they _are_ dark. It must have stopped you from turning until it ran out when Voldemort killed the Horcrux inside you. With the Horcrux gone, the main reason for its existence was gone allowing the protection spell to unravel. Afterwards, it probably waited till you were asleep to initiate the changes."

Harry remembered how the morning after the Battle was when he first felt the improvements of his body. At the time, he'd passed off his great feeling as having finally beaten Voldemort and getting a good night's sleep but it must have been due to the change into a Devil.

"There's one way to be sure," said Sirzechs, getting Harry's attention. "If you _are_ the Clan Head you should have the three abilities. Try to conjure the Black Flames of Purgatory in your hand. Believe me, you'll know if you've done it."

Harry looked skeptical but was willing to hang onto this last thread of hope that he wasn't a Devil. That his life _hadn't_ gotten that much more complicated.

Harry lifted his right hand and focused on his upturned palm. Harry imagined a ball of black flame in his hand which had the power to burn even souls.

At first, nothing happened and Harry's hope that this was all a big misunderstanding rose. Then there was a black spark and a ball of black flame appeared in his hand. It seemed almost alive, much like Fiendfyre and held the grisly promise of pain and suffering to even Gods.

Harry was so surprised that he dropped it but luckily it disappeared once he stopped concentrating on it. The last shred of hope that he wasn't a Devil gone, Harry put his head between his knees in defeat. "So it's true. I really am... a Devil."

A soft hand landed on his shoulder as he looked up into the warm eyes of the kneeling Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Devil does not mean evil," said Grayfia Lucifuge. "That was why we fought the civil war. We had gotten tired of the constant fighting and killing. We just wanted a normal life raising our children in peace. You know all about that, don't you?" Harry nodded, remembering his own desire for a normal life. "Well, we felt the same. We rebelled in order to stop the constant cruelty and nowadays we Devils are more or less like normal humans. We have bad apples but no more than humanity does. More prone to violence yes but we don't go around taking people's souls. We're just normal people with extraordinary abilities in a way."

For some reason, he believed her and it comforted him. While he didn't doubt her ability or how dangerous she was, he got the feeling that she only used her power when necessary. She was like him in that aspect then.

"So what now?" asked Harry quietly.

Sirzechs sighed. "There are three options. One: you forget we exist and go back to your normal life. You'll have to be careful though. The cease-fire between us, the Angel and the Fallen Angel is paper-thin at best. To set an example, it's similar to how a cease-fire between you and Voldemort and his forced would have been like."

Harry winced at the analogy. That basically meant that while everything looked peaceful on the surface, each side would take any chance to kill someone from the other regardless of guilt or innocent.

Sirzechs noticed his wince and nodded. "Yeah. So you'll have to be careful of Fallen Angels and Angels from now on because they won't care that you didn't choose to be a Devil. They'll kill anyway just for being one. I would also suggest moving out of this place. The Blacks had many... _interactions_ with Fallen Angels. I don't doubt that the Fallen have backdoors through the wards in order for them to have their liaisons with certain members without alerting the other residents."

Harry had a look of disgust on his face as he realized what Sirzech meant by liaisons. That explained why so many Blacks had such psychotic tendencies. Even Sirius showed signs of it though it might have become more apparent thanks to Azkaban.

Something occurred to him at that moment. "I'm a Black by blood too. Does that mean I have Fallen Angel blood too?"

Sirzech shrugged. "Probably but I wouldn't worry too much about it. It can probably help you too. It'll mean you'd be more resistant to holy objects and light than normal Devils and maybe even wield it to a certain degree. I wouldn't advertise it though. Devils from the 72 Pillars are as bad as wizard pure-bloods in that they consider anything but a pure Devil beneath them. Your existence would rock the boat enough, no need to add more ammunition."

Harry nodded and sighed. "My other options?"

"Option two:," continued Sirzech. "Is my preferred one. We stay in contact as family and see each other whenever we can but you stay as a part of the Wizarding World. You'd be the Peverell Clan Hean but you'd be based here on Earth instead of the Underworld. It'd mean you'd be out of Underworld politics and mostly safe while still having allies in us when necessary."

"And option three?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Option three," said Sirzech reluctantly. "Would be to go with us to live in the Underworld. You'd publicly reveal yourself as the new Peverell Lord with our backing and take your place amongst the 72 pillars with all that entails. I have to warn you that no one has taken your family's job since its fall. That means that the area that once belonged to them has been overrun by demons and similar who have escaped Purgatory and only our pushing them back has kept them in that area. They've even managed to spill over into Earth. The Underworld is almost an analog to Earth except without the seas and the Peverell lands lie in what is known on Earth as the Black Sea. It also includes all the countries and lands that border the Black Sea here on Earth, meaning it's almost 500,000 square miles of land to regain. Furthermore, due to lack of the Peverell Clan to stop them, the demons spilled over to Earth and taken a foothold in a country you know as Drasuvania."

Harry winced at the name of the country. Drasuvania was well known as a war-torn and chaotic country that hasn't known peace in centuries. It used to be a part of the Soviet Union but even then there had been rumors and legends of terrible things in those lands. Many of the tales about Transylvania were in fact from Drasuvania which borders it. Ever since the Soviet Union's collapse and their independence, the government never lasts longer than a fortnight and war is the norm. There were even rumors of demons and dead spirits haunting the land, torturing the dreams of the citizens into insanity. It was considered to be hell on earth.

Guess they were right in more ways than one.

Sirzech nodded at his reaction. "Yeah. To take it back you'd need a powerful force behind you. A peerage can help you in that respect and you might gain the help of former houses that swore loyalty to the Peverells though I wouldn't get my hopes up in that respect. It'd take years to clean up Drasuvania and then the area in the Underworld under your control. This is why I want you take the second option. You're family and I want to stay in contact but I think you've done enough. You don't need to fight a war for a land that you've never even seen just after getting out of another war you didn't even ask to be a part of. But in the end, it's your choice."

Harry stood up and paced as he thought over everything he learned. In short, it could be summarized into three things.

One, he was a Devil. An honest to goodness Devil. How did he feel about that? Honestly, he didn't care one way or another. Was it irritating he was changed into one without his permission by something centuries old? Yeah but there was no use whining about it. Honestly, he'd spent too much of his teenage years brooding about things he couldn't change and he had no plans on returning to doing that.

While it had shortcomings, namely ready-made enemies in Angels and Fallen Angel for no other reason than he was a Devil, he was used to that. People had been trying to kill him from before he could drool for as long as he could remember. It also brought many benefits, namely various abilities, resources and powers that could help him in the coming years. It also gave him a much extended lifespan from what they said which meant more years to enjoy. While he wanted to see his parents he was in no hurry and Andromeda had taught him to enjoy his life.

The sex might have helped in that.

So in short, being a Devil was mostly neutral in his opinion since it wasn't automatically evil or anything and came with benefits to fight these enemies unlike that dumb Prophecy.

Power He Knows Not being love, my ass...

Two, he had family. On this point he had to admit to be happy. Sirzech had only been truthful to him and never sugar-coated anything. He had bluntly told him the truth of his new status once they were in private and hadn't lied about anything. He hadn't tried to convince him it was his duty to return as the Peverell Head and even suggesting not taking it up since it would involve him fighting a campaign where he would, by all accounts, be fighting alone with at most 15 other people he would basically be forcefully conscripting.

Yeah, and he thought things were bad against Voldemort. At least then he had the Order...

…...

…..You know what, on second thought he was probably in a better position now since at least his 'peerage' won't stun his enemy for them to get back up again.

You'd think after the first twenty times they'd learn but nooooo...

Anyway, in Harry's book his new family member scored a solid 8. Truthful, blunt and worried more about his safety and happiness than what someone in his position should probably be doing. Someone in his position should probably be trying to force him to return but instead he's trying to convince him to stay in the Wizarding World. That showed that he actually cared.

The Dursleys would have thrown him to the wolves with a smile on their faces.

Third and most importantly, he was the Peverell Clan Head and this was the sticking point. What he decided to do with it decided which option he'd take.

His Slytherin side, which was formed thanks to Andromeda's teachings, said to take option two. It would be the path of least risk and highest reward. He wouldn't have to start a campaign he would probably have to fight alone. He would have a family who would no doubt be willing to teach him to master his Devil powers. And he'd be in a world where he was already a hero and had a high influence to manipulate things in his favor. Sure, he'd always have to be on guard for Angels and Fallen but then again, he was already that way about Death Eaters and Ministry traps. This just added more people to the list.

However, there was a reason Harry was in Gryffindor. While he had partially chosen Gryffindor over Slytherin in order to not be with Malfoy, he had still chosen it. He had chosen courage over ambition. Chivalry and nobility over cunning.

It was that part of him that formed who he was and helped him make his decision.

Harry turned to his relatives (_'Merlin, I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to be able to think of relatives in a positive way,'_ thought Harry happily) with a determined look.

"I've made my choice."

* * *

**AN: And there's the prologue!**

**Right, I hope I got Sirzech's and Grayfia's personalities right. I haven't read a lot of scenes with them and I know Sirzechs is more easy-going but I showed him serious because he's very protective of family. Harry is only like a third cousin twice removed on the Bael side but he's still family. That and him being the Peverell Lord would make it so Sirzechs would probably want to make as good an impression as possible so he'd pull back on his usual slacker attitude.**

**Just so you know, this is set twelve years before the events of Highschool dxd. I won't show the intervening years beyond a few allusions or explanations and one or two flashbacks but I wanted to give Harry time to not only clean his lands but also create a name for himself and his peerage. His peerage are all mostly OCs from other animes but it won't be all women.**

…**.. well, not ALL women. They'll be three guys. Lol.**

**And no, Harry won't have a massive harem. He will have a lot of former lovers, it HAS been ten years and I've set the precedent with Andromeda and Daphne, but the harem (which are the permanent members) only number six. Two are highschool dxd characters and the other four are OCs.**

**Anyway, as always Read and Review!**


	2. A Dysfunctional Family

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Twelve years later**

**Peverell Castle, Underworld**

A small wind passed through the window of the master bedroom of Peverell Castle, moving the curtains and allowing purple light to filter through the window momentarily. The light hit the slightly older-looking face of Harry Potter, now Peverell, slowly returning him to the waking world.

Groaning lowly, Harry slowly returned to consciousness, his senses returning one by one. He felt a familiar weight in his arms and smiled slightly before his thought processes fought off the fog of sleep. He knew he'd have to get up soon anyway. There was too much to do today as it was, not including making plans to buy something to wear for that damn ball Sirzechs was holding in a few days. Usually, Harry wouldn't mind parties but this one was more political than for fun which meant pretending to at least be neutral to Clan Heads he'd rather beat up.

Harry's bed partner mumbled slightly in complaint as the light hit her before wrapping herself more firmly around his left side and more firmly pressing her large chest against him. A small smile came to her face as she snuggled into the crook of Harry's neck. "Harry-sama..." moaned out his lover before falling back into deep sleep.

The identity of his lover was Selvaria Bles, Harry's Queen after the death of his original one at the final battle of the war. The war to reclaim his lands had cost a lot of lives, especially amongst his peerage. For a moment, a flash of sadness crossed his face as he remembered a loving smile and long purple hair cut in the hime style before he banished the sad memories. She wouldn't want him to live in the past forever and it _had_ been five years after all.

Harry looked down lovingly at his lover as he studied her sleeping face.

Selvaria had long silver hair that she always left loose and red eyes, though you couldn't see it now with her eyes closed. She had a curvaceous figure that left even female Succubi, Devils renowned for their beautiful and seductive bodies, jealous. With a large chest, long creamy legs and a perfectly formed face, Selvaria was definitely not lacking in the looks department.

She was quite tall at 5'9" which added to her intimidating air when she commanded the peerage. Despite being new compared to the two veteran Pieces of his peerage, she had managed to gain their respect with her dedication and her incredible strength and power. After five years, his peerage now followed her without hesitation into any battle.

As Harry studied his lover, he thought on the last ten years and everything that had happened since he accepted his position as Lord Peverell in the Underworld.

Much like Sirzechs had told him, not many Devil clans had been willing to aid him reclaim his ancient lands. Most of the active 72 Pillars Clans had wanted outrageous things such as 60% of his lands and the secret to his family magic. Old alliances with his Clan seemed to count for nothing and only the Gremory Clan even showed a hint of sympathy to his plight. In the end, he had gone to the Extra Demons Clans for support.

At the height of their power, the Peverells ruled over an area of about 500,000 square miles. That much land was impossible to rule alone and so they had several subordinate Extra Demon Clans under them to help manage the lands. The Peverells gave them political protection, status and land to rule and in return those Clans gave their undying loyalty to the Peverell Clan, to answer the call to aid whenever it came.

Apparently, "undying" isn't all it was cracked up to be because of the original 20 Clans that swore loyalty to the Peverell only 6 answered his call: the Valefor Clan, the Shion Clan, the Caim Clan, the Shiba Clan, the Andras Clan and the Seere Clan. Even then, those clans needed proof of Harry being a true Peverell and a contract renegotiating the lands they would rule over once they reclaimed them before swearing loyalty.

It had taken half a year of preparation, strategizing and training before they were ready to campaign. They first freed Drasuvania of the demonic influence, not wanting to be attacked from above as well as below if they tried to claim the Underworld lands first. Harry also felt it was his responsibility to free those people who lived since it was his ancestor's fault the demons managed to reach Earth.

That campaign was difficult in more ways than one. They could rarely engage in open warfare since that could alert humanity to their existence. That meant they had to fight in short skirmishes at night only. They had to make each battle count and not waste time on pointless battles that ate up their limited time and resources before the sun rose.

Luckily, Harry was used to this sort of warfare and it was there that he shone and impressed all his subordinates with his masterful on the fly plans and tactics. Having been used to hit and run tactics from his war with Voldemort as well as identifying key strategic places for the enemy's strength to gather, Harry knew where and when to strike to cause the maximum damage to the enemy with little effort or loss. He quickly identified which locations held the most importance to the enemy general, either personally or strategically, and led his troops into extremely successful raids on the locations. He made sure to keep the attacks random to prevent the chances of facing increased resistance, remembering how well that worked in his fifth year with the DA against Umbridge.

Regardless, it took a year and a half to free Drasuvania, the final battle costing the entirety of the Caim Clan, rendering them extinct, and causing the deaths of Harry's Knight Mina Hazuki and their best strategist at that point, his Pawn, Matsu. Both of the latter deaths hit Harry hard. Mina because she had been one of his most loyal and dedicated Pieces and Matsu because he had actually liked the perverted strategist. He had blamed himself for not coming up with a better plan where both hadn't needed to sacrifice herself to give them victory.

Matsu had been part of a group of orphans that his first Queen, Miya Asama, had raised before he found them escaping a failed raid. It had been a miracle that they hadn't been found and tortured, or worse, for as long as they had and Harry had offered them a place of safety outside of Drasuvania. Miya had, at first, resisted, not trusting him but he eventually convinced her and took her to his army's base on the border of Drasuvania. Eventually, Miya became his Queen and the other orphans also joined his peerage.

Despite reeling from their friends' deaths, Harry and his peerage hadn't had much time to relax or mourn. In order to prevent the demons from escaping onto Earth once more, Harry closed their access to Earth using his Clan's power. He had then placed Irene, his second strongest warrior that wasn't part of his peerage, and Ma Chao, a human-turned-Devil whose King had been killed and proved his courage during the campaign many times, as leaders of the new Drasuvania. He left them with a cohort each to hold the country to prevent demons from once escaping into Drasuvania during the conflict and left to reclaim his lands in the Underworld.

The following campaign made the Drasuvania campaign look tame in comparison. The bloody five year campaign dubbed both 'The Bloodiest War since the Great War' and 'The Reclaiming of the Peverell Clans', broke the spirits of many both because of the horrors they encountered and the fact that none of the other Devil Clans did a thing to help. In fact, Harry sometimes had small skirmishes with other Devil Clans who tried to take advantage of his war to move on his Clan's borders.

At one point in the second year of the campaign, the Naberius Clan heir attacked and killed a group of Seere Clan warriors Harry had placed to protect the border and arrogantly declared those lands as his. What truly angered him had been that the boy had not only killed his Seere soldiers but also took their daughters as sex slaves for his pleasure. When he heard, Harry had angrily attacked and butchered the heir of the Naberius Clan and his peerage and left their corpses on display for all to see what happens to those who encroached on his land.

Thankfully, Sirzechs and Serafall protected him from the political backlash though the former did admonish Harry for his actions. Harry simply told him what he would do if someone tried to take advantage of his sister while he was away fighting and he fell silent, understanding the point.

By the end of the Peverell lands campaign, the Seere Clan had also been rendered extinct, the remaining Clans had been rendered to less than 30% of their original strength and Harry's peerage had been decimated with only one Bishop and one Pawn surviving. The Valefor Clan Head, Sun Jian, had also been killed in the 3rd year of that campaign leaving his son Sun Ce the new Clan Head. Harry's wife and Queen, Miya Potter nee Asama, died in the final battle, her and his Pawn's, Saya, final charge having been the deciding factor in them reclaiming the castle and closing the portal to Purgatory. Of Miya's original group which all joined Harry's peerage, none survived, leaving him with an all-consuming guilt for failing the group of teens he'd promised to protect.

From the wreckage of that war, they slowly recovered. The lands were divided into areas of influence with the Shion Clan in the North, the Shiba Clan in the South, the Valefor Clan in the East and the Andras Clan in the West. Each Clan would rule over their area while maintaining Harry's laws much like how vassals ruled over fiefs but obeyed their feudal lord as supreme authority.

Over the following five years Harry established tentative alliances and trade with the other 72 Pillar Clans as well as raise the Peverell Clan's standing in the political arena. Trade helped them flourish and slowly but surely, the Peverell Clan name become known as a powerhouse Clan once again and given the title of Prince. Even though they weren't "pure" (since they considered Harry to be the same as a human turned Devil), Harry was simply too powerful to deny his position as one of the 72 Pillars. The war had sharpened his powers to a razor edge and he was easily considered an Ultimate-class Devil if not stronger. Many wondered if he'd challenge one of the Four Satans for their position.

However, Harry had no plans to do that. He personally liked the current Satans, each one having done what they could to help his campaign either directly or indirectly and being likeable people overall.

Even if three of them were lazy about their roles and the last one never really grew up… literally.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Selvaria started to stir in his arms. Harry watched as she yawned cutely before opening her beautiful red eyes. Harry smiled lovingly at her before giving her a soft kiss which she eagerly returned. "Good morning, Sel-chan."

Selvaria smiled softly and a bit sleepily. "Good morning, Harry-sama. What time is it?"

"Early," responded Harry impishly. He chuckled at Selvaria's pout but continued. "About 7am I think. I'm surprised we've been left alone this long actually."

Selvaria smiled coyly. "Probably wanted us to have our alone time after yesterday." Selvaria bit her lip slightly before looking at him imploringly. "Did you mean it? Yesterday?"

"Did I mean it when I asked you to be my wife?" asked Harry rhetorically. "Of course I did. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked. I _love_ you, Selvaria. I can think of no one else I'd rather marry."

Selvaria bit her lip indecisively. "But what about Chouun? She loves you and she'd make a great wife. She's strong, knows politics and is polite and sociable. She'd love to be your wife."

"And she will be, just not my primary wife. That will be you," said Harry firmly. "Remember, I can take more than one wife thanks to Devil law allowing harems. The children of the other wives will still be considered legitimate and everything. I just want you to be my first wife because I loved you _first_. You deserve that much at least."

Selvaria still looked indecisive but eventually sighed. "If you're sure."

Harry smiled bemusedly at his fiance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't _want_ to marry me."

Selvaria gave him a shocked look and quickly denied it. "No, no! It's not that, it's just..." the normally confident Queen had a strangely vulnerable expression on her face. "I'm not anything special. Just a hybrid freak that demons took an interest in. You deserve better."

Harry's face turned hard at her words. "First of all, _never_ call yourself a freak. You are anything but, understand? Second, I deserve _you_. I love you and that's all that matters. Okay?"

Selvaria teared slightly and kissed him fiercely and the kiss quickly turned heated. They started touching each other when Selvaria hissed slightly when he touched her in between her legs. "I'm sorry, Harry-kun, I'm still sore from last night."

"That's okay, I'm still tired as well," explained Harry patiently. "Wanna take a bath and I'll give you a massage?"

Selvaria nodded and the two got up and made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Selvaria was in the bathtub, humming contentedly as she enjoyed her bath while waiting for Harry to get out of the shower. The bath tub was large enough for several people to lie comfortably and had several taps for different kinds of water. Harry said he got the idea from some bathroom at his old school and Selvaria had to admit that she enjoyed it. She wasn't especially vain but she enjoyed her luxuries from time to time.

She was happy. Harry had proposed to her yesterday, which was something she honestly hadn't expected. Her childhood hadn't exactly given her the highest self-confidence especially in the romance department. To her, Harry was her greatest love and her savior and deserved the best. It was why she didn't mind sharing him with other women. It was only natural that someone as charismatic and powerful as her Harry-sama attracted other women to him.

Plus, she could never satisfy his sex drive alone. She'd break within a month. He was like a machine!

Selvaria turned to the glass door for the shower opened, revealing her lover, now fiance, entering with drops of water dropping his naked body.

Despite being sore from last night, Selvaria could't help but lick her lips at the sight of his body. It was muscular without being exaggerated, more like a swimmer's physique than a weight-lifter. He had a perfectly formed six-pack and the much desired V-shape that led down to his crotch. His legs were equally built and seemed carved from stone, showing the incredible power in them. His green eyes had only deepened in the intervening years, having a glow behind them showing his incredible power and his hair had finally been tamed thanks to the girls' many attempts. Harry now had the sides cut in a low fade while the top was slightly spiky and combed back. Unlike other Devils who looked slightly effeminate due to relying more on magic than physical strength, Harry looked all man and she loved it.

Harry noticed Selvaria looking and winked at her. "Like what you see, love?"

Selvaria smiled lasciviously. "Always."

Harry chuckled at Selvaria's antics and gently got into the bath behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist. "What can I say? There's only one woman who can keep up with me."

Selvaria's eyes glittered amusedly at her fiance. "Barely. You're like a machine."

Harry chuckled and slowly soaped up his fiance. They had already gotten clean in the shower beforehand and the bath was simply used as a sort of erotic massage/bonding area for Harry and his girls. "So..." said Harry as he slowly lathered her up. "... how do you really feel about marrying me?"

Selvaria bit her lip and smiled hesitantly. "Happy, scared, anxious, elated, worried. Too many feelings to pin down. However, the predominant feeling is joy mixed with wonder. I know we've been together for over three years but I guess I never expected it to turn into marriage."

Harry smiled slightly as he moved his massage/soaping up from her back to her shoulders. "You know, after Miya's death I never thought I'd ever fall in love again much less marry. If I did marry, it would probably be due to some political thing rather than real love."

Selvaria had stiffened at Miya's name. Selvaria had been but a teenage girl when Miya and Harry married but she remembered the wedding well. She remembered feeling how perfect they looked together and how beautiful Miya was. She'd also felt an overwhelming sense of envy towards Miya, having already fallen in love with her savior even back then.

After her death and her ascension to Queen, Miya had been a shadow cast over everything she did, seemingly impossible to overcome. She'd trained hard every day to match Miya's strength and ability to command the peerage, gaining the respect of her peers. She'd held back from a romantic relationship with Harry due to Miya's ghost lingering between them and it had taken lots of alcohol and Yoruichi's not so subtle intervention by putting them in the same bedroom together drunk to get them together.

Yoruichi was manipulative like that sometimes.

"But..." Harry looked at Selvaria's eyes as he continued. "... then we got closer and I felt myself slowly falling for you. I resisted, thinking it was an insult to Miya's memory but when we first had sex... I had to admit that I couldn't deny myself any longer. I'm thankful to Yoruichi for pushing us together. It was the best drunken decision I'd ever made."

Selvaria chuckled and the two shared a passionate kiss before settling in for a luxurious bath. Harry gently massaged the kinks out of Selvaria's body as he washed her, making sure to keep it platonic, remembering her saying she was still sore from last night. Once he was done, she returned the favor, making sure to tease him but stopping before going any farther. She really was sore from the previous night and she'd have to ask one of the other girls to sleep with him tonight since she'd need a while to recover.

They stayed in the bath for another thirty minutes by which time it was around 8am and time for breakfast. The two wrapped themselves in towels and walked back into the room where they found two women waiting for them: Chouun Shiryuu and Makoto Nanaya.

Chouun Shiryuu was a beautiful girl standing at around 5'7" who looked to be around 18 years old with long silver hair that reached around mid-back and light blue eyes. She had a figure women everywhere envied with large breasts that were around a D-cup in size and an hourglass figure. She had managed to keep this figure despite her hard training regimen, something which Harry silently wondered how it was possible. She was Harry's second girlfriend and his Knight, who was nicknamed 'The Tenken' due to her sword style. She was currently wearing a pretty light blue china dress with slits on the sides for mobility and gave an enticing view of her legs.

Makoto Nanaya was an attractive squirrel beastkin that Harry had met soon after the end of the war. Beastkins were devils who had animal-like features which gave them several advantages depending on what animal they looked like. Unfortunately, it also made them be discriminated against by normal Devils since they could rarely hide their animal-like features without magic.

Makoto had squirrel-like ears and a bushy tail which she never hid unless absolutely necessary. She was proud of her heritage and had joined Harry's peerage because he was the first to accept her as she was and even found her fascinating. Her decision to join his peerage only cemented when he beat her in a contest of strength despite her own being considerable even before becoming a Rook. Combined with her near-prescient reflexes, it made her a near unstoppable tank on the battlefield.

Makoto was short at 5'4", with large breasts and an incredible figure kept in shape through her almost religious exercise regimen added to Medusa's daily training. Despite her innocent outlook, she actually looked older than Chouun at around 22 in appearance. She had short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, and hazel eyes that only enhanced her squirrel-like features. She was incredibly flexible, being able to do a perfect backflip while standing still and almost touch her ankles. Her flexibility was something both took advantage of in the bedroom, much to both of their pleasures.

Makoto was currently wearing a cut-off white shirt that revealed her stomach and short shorts that looked painted on and made Harry wonder how she actually got into them with her bushy tail popping up from the back. The worse part was that this was actually modest compared to her usual clothing.

"Good morning, you two," said Harry happily. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Fine, love," said Chouun with quiet dignity. "I slept well."

"So did I, though I was waiting for you to get out of bath to talk to you two. Now, that you two are _finally _done," accused Makoto with a playful glare which only made Selvaria smile amusedly as she threw the towel off and walked naked to the closet to get dressed. "What are you going to today, Harry? Any plans on announcing your engagement?"

Harry sighed as he stretched slightly and walked to his closet to get dressed as well. "Well, I plan to announce it at Sirzechs's party in a few days. For today, we need to pass by Drasuvania to finally relieve Irene and Ma Chao of their post. They've been getting restless and the country's finally stable enough that elections can be made to choose the new leader. Let the humans rule themselves."

Selvaria snorted from where she was lying on the bed. "I remember how well humans rule themselves. I think I prefer your rule over theirs any day."

Harry sighed but understood where Selvaria was coming from. Considering where he found her, it wasn't surprising she'd feel disdain for most humans despite being part-Human herself.

Beside Makoto on the bed, Chouun frowned. "I'm not saying humans can't rule themselves but…. Are you sure we should let them? I mean…. Drasuvania is sort of a danger to just leave alone. It already had a portal to the Underworld opened there before. Even if you closed it, it wouldn't be hard for it to happen again. It's a risk I don't think we should take."

Harry sighed and nodded his head at her statement. "Perhaps but we have to. The other factions are getting restless with the idea of a Devil having control of his own country, not to mention the other Devil Clans. At the time, they allowed it because we got it back from Devils and liberated the humans. Afterwards, they let us rule it because they knew we needed the economical help to get back on our feet and because Drasuvania was too much of a mess politically to rule itself."

"However," Harry continued with a sigh. "We've finally recovered economically and Drasuvania is finally stable, probably for good. There's no excuse for us to stay and if we insist they'll think we're trying to extend our reach to Earth which can either start a civil war here in the Underworld or another Great War if the other Devil Clans try to follow suit.

"Plus, I just don't feel right basically keeping humans under our control. My clan caused their suffering in the first place. The least I could do is clean up the mess and leave them in peace." finished Harry firmly.

Choun-un smiled at his words, satisfied. "And that's why I follow you as my King, love. Despite the fact that you're a Devil, you always do the right thing instead of what most benefits you."

Selvaria sighed as she put on her usual outfit. "I don't agree with the decision because I truly believe those humans will eventually start trouble but I'll support you like I always have." A mischievous smile came to her face as he turned in Chouun's direction. "After all, it's the wife's job to support her husband. Especially since his lovers can't satisfy him alone."

Lately, Selvaria had taken to teasing Chouun by saying she was obviously Harry's favorite since Chouun couldn't satisfy him alone. It never failed to get a reaction from the usually prim and proper girl.

A twitch developed in Chouun's eye at Selvaria's words. "Then there's no reason for you to be here because I _never_ fail to be there for my Harry-kun."

"You weren't there this morning," teased Selvaria with a smile. "Poor Harry was all stiff and hard and you were too busy sleeping to help him. But don't worry, I'm sure Seras would be more than willing to help him relieve himself of any.. _stiffness._"

As the two girls playfully bickered, they were interrupted by Makoto's musings. "You know," said Makoto aloud. "Since Selvaria-sama is the wife, Seras is the mistress/maid and Chouun's the girlfriend/lover, what does that make me?"

Chouun and Selvaria shared a glance before smiling teasingly at Makoto. "The pet," both chorused at the same time.

Makoto got a mock-offended look on her face as she jumped on the closest one, Chouun, starting a tickling battle between the two which changed who was winning as Selvaria helped or hindered one or the other at a whim.

Harry only looked on in amusement, long used to his lovers' antics. Despite their words sounding hurtful, Harry knew that none of them meant it. This was simply the usual morning banter between his lovers before going down to breakfast. The rest of his peerage usually did similar mock battles between them just for fun or to stay sharp.

Speaking of his peerage...

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry curiously. "I'd have thought they would be up by now but Seras hasn't knocked on the door like she usually does. Mordred hasn't passed by to check on my safety like he usually does either."

"Are you sure he's a he?" asked Selvaria teasingly. "He could be a girl for all we know with all that armor covering him."

"He's a guy until there's solid proof otherwise," said Harry firmly. "Less mentally scarring than if it turned out he _was_ a guy and we thought he was a girl. So where are they?"

Chuckling at his answer, Makoto had a mischievous look on her face as she stopped tickling Chouun to answer. "Oh, they're downstairs. Apparently _someone_ convinced Tsubaki that as your Pawn, it was her job to cook you your breakfast. That same someone _might_ have suggested getting help from some of the other peerage members to speed things along... including Seraphim."

Harry had a look of mild horror and despair on his face at the mental image she'd conjured.

He loved his peerage like his family and was extremely proud of them. They were strong, morally upright and extremely loyal. He loved to boast to Sirzechs that his peerage was stronger than his cousins's, causing the latter to get angry and challenge him to a Rating Game which was always stopped by Grayfia due to the destruction such a thing would cause.

However, all his peerage's power did _not_ transfer to the kitchen. Some of their attempts... well, let's just say Harry learned chemical warfare by using their failed attempts. Especially Seraphim's. That stuff should be classified as a SS-class poison spell.

Harry gave the innocent-looking Makoto a playful glare to which she simply grinned at. "Let's go before they burn the castle down."

"I'm ready," said Selvaria as she finished putting on her clothes.

Selvaria was wearing her usual outfit which consisted of a black military-esque uniform trimmed in gold with a short skirt and black leggings. Her black high-heeled boots were armored at the knee and she wore a short black jacket with a red interior. At her waist, she wore a black rapier with a basket hilt made of the finest metal and inscribed with runes by Harry himself to be unbreakable even against Holy Swords. Combined with her blue lipstick and red eyes, it gave her a seductive yet intimidating air which never failed to get people to follow her commands in instinct.

Harry was also done dressing. After his full acceptance of his devil heritage, Harry suffered a few physical changes, the most notable being he could actually comb his hair now which he usually had swept back. Harry had a simple dark blue shirt and black pants with brown leather boots. Over this was his usual light blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. On the back of the jacket was the symbol of the Peverell Clan which consisted of the deathly Hallows symbols trimmed in black on a red background.

Materializing his katana and attaching it to his waist on his left side, Harry led the group of lovers downstairs to see what carnage his peerage had created in the kitchen.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki liked to consider herself the epitome of the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. When she became Harry's Bishop four years ago with the promise of helping her get strong enough to defeat her rivals, she had made sure to always act the part of being his protector and worthy of serving such a powerful, high-class lord. She always made sure to dress correctly so as to not bring shame to her King.

_'Unlike _some_ members of his peerage who could night-light as hookers_,' thought Sode condescendingly as she thought about Makoto, Seraphim and Selvaria-sama's usual attire.

Sode no Shirayuki was a beautiful Ice Spirit turned Devil dressed in white and light blue clothes. She had pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that was clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hung loose and was cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. Her usual clothing (of which she had dozens of identical pairs) was a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

This gave the perfect dignified look of the traditional Japanese housewife and she always thought herself to be the perfect example of one in personality and skill as well. She was always calm, collected and knew the perfect answer to any situation.

Sode's eyes glowed blue as she gathered her power. Pointing at her target with her right hand, she yelled out her attack, "Ice blizzard!"

A large blizzard wind came from her right pointer finger, instantly freezing everything between her and her target before finally freezing her target solid.

Allowing a small smile of victory to cross her face, she stood back making sure to look dignified and refined as was expected of a woman of her stature.

"You know," came the deep voice of Vincent Valentine, one of Harry's Pawns and one of the only survivors of his original peerage. "That was quite impressive. Creating an ice blizzard from a single finger is something I haven't seen before."

Vincent was a man that physically in his late twenties (although as a master vampire before being resurrected as a Devil, he was much older), and stood at roughly six feet tall. He had crimson eyes and long black hair that he let loose. He wore a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. His most distinctive feature is his red cloak that he always wore and was held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape Vincent's attire was black with several straps and buckles. On his right leg was a holster for his gun, and pointed sabatons on his feet as well as golden gauntlet on his left arm.

Sode smiled smugly at the resident half-master vampire, half-Devil. "But of course. I am the _true_ Mistress of Ice. Such a thing is simplicity itself. Soon I shall defeat those harlots, Grayfia and Serafall and prove that some flimsy Devils can never surpass the _true_ Mistresses of Ice, the Ice Spirits!"

In Sode's head, an anime Sode was laughing contemptuously down from her ice throne at an anime Grayfia and Serafall as they begged for mercy and called her the true Queen of Ice.

Laughing evilly at her thoughts, Sode's rubbed her hands together as if anxious to wait for the day to come. _'Soon, you Devil harlots I will show you who the _true_ Ice Queen is!'_

Vincent couldn't help but send a deadpan look at the snickering Ice Spirit and held back from pointing out the irony of her saying that when she was technically a Devil now herself. Instead of pointing that fact out and possibly getting frozen into an icicle, he pointed something else that was no less amusing. "Still, while you may have stopped the porridge from burning, I doubt freezing it and the entire stove is much better."

Sode blushed as she looked at the now frozen solid stove that previously held the porridge that she had been trying to make for breakfast. She had thought it was much too hot so decided to cool it down slightly using her powers.

Looking at the giant icicle where there was once a stove, she mused she might have gone _slightly_ overboard.

"Yamato Nadeshiko, my ass," muttered Vincent under his breath. Any further comment was stopped by the feeling of Sode's drop kicking him onto the floor for his comment. She didn't stop there and continued to slam her foot down on his body.

"What was that, you bloodsucker?" said an angry Sode no Shirayuki as she continued to beat on the supposedly hapless master vampire. "Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"I would but from my position I have a perfect view of your _other_ pair of lips," snarked Vincent as he looked up the Ice Spirit's long skirt. "Haven't you ever heard of panties?"

Sode blinked before blushing furiously as she realized what he meant. "Y-You pervert!" She renewed her assault with extra vigor on the master vampire.

"How am I a pervert for pointing out something that's _right in front of me?!_" asked Vincent incredulously in between kicks from the blushing Ice spirit.

"You're not supposed to look!" cried the furious Ice Spirit as she continued to administer judgement on the hapless master vampire.

From the other side of the kitchen, a voice was heard. "Hey, stop beating on my husband, you harlot! You're always causing trouble, Sode!"

"I don't want to hear that from _you_!' cried out Sode indignantly while pointing at the busty blonde-haired girl.

The one who spoke was none other than Yuki Yoshida, Vincent's supposed 'wife'. Vincent met her when she was visiting her friend, Seraphim. He had walked into her when turning a corner and they both fell with their lips attached. According to vampire ninja law, when one of them was kissed by someone of the opposite sex, they automatically became married. This meant that whether he liked it or not, the loner master vampire was now married to the busty blonde.

Yuki was slightly short at 5'4" much like Makoto and had short, blonde hair and light green eyes. She had a modest bust and a slender figure that made her very attractive. Despite the way they got married, Yuki threw herself into the marriage with gusto and tried her best to be the perfect wife, cooking meals for Vincent that she knew he liked and even making sure he got his daily supply of blood even if it had to be from her. Vincent personally didn't take it too seriously at first but eventually came around and genuinely liked her now even if he would never admit it.

Yuki wasn't part of Harry's peerage but had been invited to stay at the castle due to her 'marriage' to Vincent (which caused Harry to almost die of laughter when he heard). Yuki mostly got along with the rest of the peerage and could often be seen training with Seraphim in ninjutsu.

Yuki blinked at Sode in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? Whoa!" Yuki jumped back and barely dodged the egg and bacon encased tentacle of the creature she was fighting.

Said creature was an amorphous blob of eggs and bacon that roared as it tried to destroy its creator, Seraphim. Seras had been trying to make a special batch scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast since she knew Harry liked it. Of course, she couldn't make just _any_ old bacon and eggs and tried to add a few extra ingredients to the mix.

Things were more or less fine (if one ignored the biohazard sign that formed out of the smoke coming from it) until Sera tried to incorporate ninjutsu to help make the meal faster.

The first sign that things had gone wrong was when the creature's first eye appeared. At first, it seemed like nothing, especially since it was barely five inches tall. But then it got into the large batch of ingredients that she was using to make breakfast. Said ingredients included large cartons of eggs from what seemed like dinosaurs by their size, live pigs for extra bacon, flour, gasoline and what looked like a large jug of fabric softener.

Yeah, don't ask. The saddest part was that Seras's only contribution to that list was the fabric softener when she noticed the bacon had become hard and crunchy. The rest was already in the kitchen.

Yuki yelped as she dodged another of the now ten feet tall creature's swipes, finally having enough of her creation's attempts to kill her. She jumped and landed beside her best friend, Seraphim, another of Harry's Pawns much like Vincent.

Seraphim was a girl with long black hair and green eyes similar to Harry's to the point that many thought she might be related to the Peverells in some way. She usually tied her hair in a high ponytail and left a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. Sera had glamorous proportions, and was very well-endowed, something she loved to emphasize in her clothing. Her current attire was short jean shorts and a sleeveless blouse with thin shoulder straps. It was a competition between her and Makoto on which one wore the raciest clothing at times.

"We need to deal with this before Peverell-sama gets here or we'll be in trouble," said Yuki with a shiver. She did _not_ want to get punished by the man. Death was preferable to his form of... _chastisement_.

It took Seras slapping her to return her from her horrible daydreams of Harry's punishment. "Thanks," muttered Yuki as they once again dodged a tentacle.

"Okay, no more playing around." Sera drew her katana from her waist and smiled evilly at the monster, showing off her vampire fangs. "We may have given you life but it seems that you've chosen the path of evil. As much as it pains me to, I must destroy you in Harry-sama's name! Prepare yourself!"

Seraphim let out a war cry as she dashed at the evil creation and sliced it up into many pieces. Sera landed on the other side of the cut-up creature in a cool pose and smiled with her eyes closed.

"And that's why I'm the best vampire ninja ever." Anything else she might have said was cut off as a tentacle smacked her into the wall, leaving an imprint of her body where she hit.

"Uh, I don't think that worked," said Yuki before she breathed a fireball at the blob, causing it to screech in pain.

Sera peeled herself off the wall and looked at the now reformed and somehow _larger_ blob as it roared at her. "Okay, this might be a little harder than it looks." muttered Seraphim as reengaged her creation in battle.

In another side of the kitchen, Modred, one of Harry's Rooks was silent as he/she meditated with his/her sword drawn. He/she was fully armored with a thick helm covering his/her face which explains everyone's confusion as to Modred's gender. Seriously, he/she never took off his/her damn armor, even in the bathroom! Once Mordred even bathed in the hot springs in his/her armor! It made the other Pieces of Harry's peerage wonder how he/she took a bath or did his/her business! However, since Modred reacted violently every time someone called him/her a girl and to save time writing, we'll consider Modred male for now.

As previously noted, Mordred was meditating with his sword drawn in a guard position. Suddenly, he pulled sword up and chopped down, cutting his target in half! Not letting up, Mordred continued to slash down at his target, cutting it up into smaller and smaller pieces until it resembled mulch. Done now, Mordred set his sword aside with a grunt of satisfaction.

Behind him, the sound of clapping was heard, coming from the child-like form of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the second of Harry's Bishops and one of the seniors in the peerage since she'd been part of Harry's original peerage.

Nelliel was a female Devil with hazel eyes and short green hair. Her eyes were incredibly wide, with the canines on her lower jaw larger than usual, and a cartoon-like skull which she claimed she found somewhere sitting on the top of her head. A crack ran along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off but she claimed it was "cute" and refused to part ways with it. She had a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing usually consisted of a simple green gown with a hood which covered her entire body.

Nelliel was currently clapping enthusiastically at Mordred's display. "That was great, Mordred! You're great with a sword!"

Behind his helm, Mordred smiled smugly, lazily putting his sword over his shoulder. "But of course. I spent years as a child perfecting my swordplay all by myself. It is only natural that I be a master with a blade by now thanks to Teresa-sama's tutelage polishing off my few mistakes."

Teresa was the captain of the Peverell Guard as it was called now and kept it sharp in case of problems. She was the strongest warrior in Harry's army not part of his peerage and therefore was the one tasked to train his peerage when they were still 'green'.

As for training Modred...the truth was that Teresa had had to start from the ground up with Mordred's swordplay since his swordplay usually consisted of 'put sharp end into enemy and then hack away until nothing was left'. Not exactly a style and the only reason Mordred had survived as long as he did was because his armor allowed him to shrug off almost all attacks and his strength was unreal, even before becoming a Rook. Only Makoto surpassed his strength now and that was only when she used her full strength.

Nelliel nodded, wide-eyed in awe before turning to Mordred's work with a curious look on her cute face. "But, um, Mordred? Nelliel has never seen sausages look like that before."

Mordred turned to take in his handiwork and cringed at the sight of his handiwork.

What was supposed to be neatly sliced pieces of sausage to be cooked and served was now an unrecognizable mush of meat that looked like it been put through a meat grinder. It looked more like old mashed potatoes than sausages of any kind.

Blushing beneath his helm, Mordred stiffly turned to Nelliel and pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "That's because you distracted me! I got so caught up in your cheers that I forgot to stop myself!"

Nelliel puffed up her cheeks in indignation at the accusation and cutely glared at Mordred. "That's not Nelliel's fault! Mordred is the one at fault!"

"No, it's your fault!"

"No, yours!"

"No, yours!"

"No, _yours_!"

The childish argument went on for a while before Nelliel got tired of it and kicked Mordred's shin, somehow bypassing his armor and hurting him, before running away giggling. Cursing from the pain of Nelliel's hit, Mordred chased after her screaming profanities while Nelliel just giggled and blew a raspberry in his direction while continuing to escape his attempts to punish her.

Meanwhile, Lancelot was successfully making the toast while humming to himself, ignoring the going-ons around him. Lancelot was the second of Harry's Knights and he liked to consider himself the most normal of the group. You didn't see _him_ making a mess or making trouble. Nope, since they started Lancelot had taken to his assigned task of making the toast with the determination and focus he gave all his tasks, not allowing the chaos around him to trouble him, being like a calm lake untouched by the battle around it.

Lancelot had a handsome face which attracted many a woman to him, much to his chagrin. He had long purple hair that reached his shoulders and grey eyes. He was a robust man with broad shoulders but it didn't detract from the speed from his Knight status gave him and rather gave him a more roguish look compared to the standard bishounen look he'd have if he was slender.

Lancelot was a loyal Knight to his King and his dream was to regain the honor that was lost by his ancestor when said ancestor betrayed King Arthur. In search of this goal, he made sure to never repeat his ancestor's mistakes and kept a distance between him and his King's lovers. Of course, said lovers considered that a bit of an insult since none of them would ever cheat on Harry but that was beside the point.

Currently, Lancelot had finished serving the toast who were perfectly made without being to dry or too burnt. "There! Finished!" said Lancelot proudly as he looked at his perfect serving of toast.

Of course, that perfect serving was destroyed when Nelliel ran under the table and Mordred, who had been chasing her swung his sword down on the table in his attempt to kill the little menace. Doing this also meant Modred destroyed the table holding Lancelot's perfectly made toast, tossing it on the floor.

"Get back here, you menace!" yelled Mordred as he continued his chase once he saw she'd escaped his strike.

Back with Lancelot, he was looking down at his previously perfect toast in shock before he sniffled. Suddenly, Lancelot broke out into tears as he cried over his 'perfect toast' and how much effort he put into making it. He went on about whether this was a sign that he would never succeed in his dream and he was destined to fail in everything.

Yeah, Lancelot was a bit of a drama queen.

Suddenly, Lancelot's tears stopped as rage took over and he glared furiously at the perpetrators.

"You two wi**ll** **pay!"** yelled out Lancelot as pitch black armor and smoke formed around him. The smoke blurred the characteristic features of his armor making him look like a "shadow", a bottomless black darkness like Hell.

Both Mordred and Nelliel froze as they slowly looked back and saw Lancelot looking at them with hate which they felt even through his pitch black helm. Smiling hesitantly, Nelliel spoke. "Um... Nelliel is sorry?"

Roaring like a beast, Lancelot charged at them, grabbing a nearby broom like a sword, intent on punishing the two evil-doers.

Did we mention that Lancelot also has rage problems?

Abandoning all self-respect and squealing like little girls (which only Nelliel actually was), the two ran away from the savage beast after them. Mordred had completely forgotten his earlier attempts to kill Nel and was running beside her as they barely escaped Lancelot's swings.

"Nel is sorry, Nel is sorry!"

"It was just toast! Aaahhh!"

"**DIE!"**

In yet another corner of the kitchen, the final two Pawns of Harry's peerage who were trying to make breakfast were having the same argument they'd had since Tsubaki divided them all into their respective tasks.

"Just make the damn pancakes!" yelled Tsubaki angrily, her face resembling her red hair.

Tsubaki Yayoi was a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She had a slender form but had two definite bumps on her chest to mark her femininity. When she was in battle, she usually wore the Izayoi hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. Currently she was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants since there were no plans to go out today.

"Why do _I_ have to make the pancakes, huh?" retorted Noel angrily. "Is that some kind of dig to the size of my breasts!?"

Arguing with Tsubaki was her best friend, Noel Vermillion. Noel was a young girl with long back length blonde hair and green eyes. Her usual attire was a blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When in battle, she wore a jolting sapphire uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries her two giant pistols linked together, which she called the Bolverk. Currently she was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes.

Noel's greatest sore point, and the current reason for the argument, were her notoriously flat breasts. She was extremely sensitive about them and sometimes made wild accusations about other people pointing them out or making fun of her for them. They weren't actually flat, they were there.

If you squinted.

From a certain angle.

….maybe.

Anyway, her current reason for arguing with Tsubaki was because the latter had given her the task of making the pancakes. Being sensitive about her breasts, she had instantly taken that as dig on her breast size, therefore causing the argument. They had been arguing about that ever since with Tsubaki trying to get her to make the pancakes and Noel insisting that she gave her that job due to her breast size.

"Look, you crazy bitch!" yelled out Tsubaki angrily. "I don't care if you're flatter than a cliff side, just make the damn pancakes so I can get to my own job!"

"Aha!" yelled Noel with a gleam of triumph in her eye. "So you admit you gave me the job of making the pancakes because of my chest!"

"Well, it would certainly help you in making them," retorted Tsubaki angrily. "If the pancakes develop any bumps on them you can just use your chest to squish them down and they'll be flatter than an ironing board!"

Noel yelled indignantly and tackled Tsubaki, causing the two to end up wrestling on the floor.

This was the scene that Harry walked into; Sode still beating on the hapless Vincent, Sera and Yuki having an 'epic' battle with a giant blob monster of her obvious creation, Mordred and Nel running from an enraged and black armor-clad Lancelot and Tsubaki and Noel wrestling on the floor like children.

Oh, and Noel and Tsubaki had now progressed to the hair-pulling stage. Marvelous.

Sighing, Harry futilely tried to beat back the familiar headache that formed whenever he had to deal with his rambunctious peerage. Was it too much to ask for a normal peerage?

Then he remembered Sirzechs' peerage and was just glad he could actually control them himself instead of relying on his Queen to do it.

Sometimes his cousin was really pathetic.

Harry released his power, instantly freezing everyone (including the blob monster) as they slowly turned in his direction.

Harry was wearing a pleasant smile that fooled no one as beside him, Chouun and Selvaria were slowly backing away from him, knowing what was coming. Makoto would have escaped as well but found her hand trapped in Harry's vicegrip and was currently praying he would have mercy on her poor soul.

"Well, well," said Harry pleasantly. "It looks like you're all having fun." A look of mock confusion crossed his face. "But I don't see any breakfast ready. I thought that was the point of all this. _Wasn't it?_"

Everyone shivered as a dark aura formed behind him, starting the beginning stages of his technique. Harry paused slightly before absently waving his hand toward the blob monster, causing it to spontaneously combust until not even ashes were left.

Seraphim and Yuki would have been insulted at how easily he defeated something that they'd been trying to defeat for the better part of an hour but they were too terrified to move, much like a pair of small rodents faced with a much larger predator. The dark aura around their King was starting to take a shape that terrified the peerage's (and Yuki's) nightmares far more than any memory of the war or their bad childhoods. It was a visage that would make even the Demon King himself wet himself in terror.

Harry absently pushed Makoto toward his vic- uhum, peerage as Chouun and Selvaria finally reached the door and escaped his incoming wrath. Strong and proud they might be but they knew their limits and facing that... _thing _was not amongst their capabilities. The rest of the peerage was not as lucky to escape as Harry began his chastisement technique.

Harry's first wife had left him with several legacies. The first was her eternal love which healed most of the damage inflicted by the Dursleys. While her loss still left a hole in his heart that was slowly being healed by his girls, he still remembered her fondly. Miya's love and sacrifice reminded him that he was worth something and gave him hope for the future.

The second of her legacies was her power. Even after her death, the legend of her power, which was said to surpass the Four Satans', lived and Chouun, as her technical successor, inherited part of that mantle. In her defense, while not as powerful as Miya was, Chouun had the potential to surpass her and was already close enough to her in strength as it was.

The third and final of Miya's legacies was a very special technique that she used to keep Harry's original peerage as well as the army's various generals and Clan Heads in line. Even now, the memory of her technique sent a cold shiver up the spine of all who had witnessed it. When they'd learned Harry had inherited it, they became even more subservient in fear of him using it on him.

"Luckily, someone else used the secondary kitchen to make breakfast so we won't starve," said Harry with a false smile as the air behind him continued to darken and take shape. Makoto was now gripping Nel like a lifeline while Nel was shaking like a leaf in her arms.

"All that's left is your... _chastisement_," finished Harry firmly.

Behind Harry, a large group of demonic-looking asura masks were formed, their visages full of hate and anger as the chorus of the damned sang in the background.

For the next hour, anyone who passed by the castle could have sworn people were being tortured in the most gruesome and terrible ways possible. Though they did wonder why they kept screaming about bleeding eyes and horrible masks.

* * *

An hour afterward, Harry and his peerage were eating breakfast in the dining room, the only sign of what happened in the kitchen being the occasional looks and twitches some of the peerage gave in Harry's direction. Said King looked completely unconcerned and even looked slightly pleased with himself. Using that technique always gave him good memories of his first wife using it on his original peerage.

She might have used it on him but he probably Obliviated himself of those memories. No need to risk insanity. Beside him, Selvaria also had a small smile, both from seeing the her fiance so happy and her fellow Pieces' reactions.

Really, she almost cracked up when she heard the proud and strong Lancelot start crying for his mommy.

Harry looked at the one who made breakfast with a small smile. "Breakfast is great, Kyoko. How did you make so much food so quickly?"

Kyoko just smiled smugly as she eyed the steaming Seras from the corner of her eye. "It was nothing, Harry-sama. I was just being a good maid... _unlike some people_." The last part was said so low so only those with advanced hearing like Seras could hear it, causing said vampire ninja to glare at the petite blonde.

Kyoko was a petite, blonde-haired girl who only measured around 5'2" in height, making her the smallest person in the group. Like Yuki, she wasn't part of the peerage but had joined Harry's Clan as a retainer when said man defeated her in battle. Kyoko was the last of a thought extinct Devil Clan who empowered themselves off souls. They literally became more powerful the more souls they absorbed. The souls served many uses such as adding to their strength and speed, giving them access to any abilities said souls had (which included Sacred Gears) and giving them extra lives. The last part was due to them being able to use the souls as a sort of shield where a soul would be lost each time they 'died' and they would resurrect. It made the Clan very powerful.

However, this caused other Devils to fear them to the point where they banded together and destroyed the Clan. Very few survived with Yuki being the very last.

Harry had found her in Drasuvania, absorbing the souls that the demons didn't corrupt into herself to make herself more powerful. By the time Harry found her the first time she had almost 500 souls. He defeated her and she escaped only to return with over 1,000 souls. This second time Harry defeated her for good by killing her one thousand times, therefore taking her shield of souls away and making her vulnerable. He had captured her and thrown her in prison.

He hadn't given her much thought until after two years ago where his prison warden said she'd had a change of heart and wanted to make up for the things she'd done. Part of this was because Kyoko realized that if she died, her Clan would as well and she didn't want that. Since then, she'd been working as a maid in the Peverell household.

She had a minor rivalry with Seras for his attention since Kyoko had decided she wanted Harry to be the father of her children. The two competed for the position as his personal maid which Seras eventually won, but still competed over other things from time to time.

Seras grit her teeth at Kyoko's words but ignored it and served Harry his morning tea. Seras blushed when he thanked her and stood behind him and to the side as was her custom. Seras took her job as his personal maid very seriously and even went so far as to buy a French maid costume to wear.

Though Harry to wonder where she bought it since it was much more... _risque_ than French maid uniforms were supposed to be. Grayfia wore a similar outfit but hers didn't have the large cleavage window and was certainly not as short as Seras's was.

"Well, I'm just glad you did or else we'd be going hungry by now," said Harry with a smile. "My compliments to the chef."

Kyoko smiled and her eyes widened slightly before she took something from Lancelot's plate when he wasn't looking and put it in her pocket. Only Seras caught it and saw the Burger King symbol from the salt packet she'd taken from Lancelot's plate.

Seras glared furiously at Kyoko when she realized that Kyoko hadn't actually cooked anything. She'd just ordered out from Burger King of all places!

_'You bitch!'_ mouthed Seras which only caused Kyoko to smile smugly as she continued to serve the peerage.

Oblivious to the exchange between the two maids, Harry smiled at his peerage as they ate and exchanged small talk. He suddenly noticed someone was missing from the table. "Where's Teresa?" asked Harry curiously, wondering where his captain of the Guard, as it was called now, was located. "She never misses a meal... unless she has to pay for it."

His joke broke the last grips Harry's chastisement had on their psyches as everyone snorted at his true statement. Teresa was the peerage's trainer and while she might scare the shit out of them, they did like her. She never missed a meal and was actually pretty protective of the other members of the peerage even if she tried to act like she didn't care.

"She went to visit Sun Ce," said Tsubaki before a teasing tone entered her voice. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she _liked _Sun Ce."

Everyone sniggered at that and even the stoic Sode smiled slightly. "Now, now," said Harry in false admonishment. "You know she says they're just friends."

Makoto snorted. "Uhuh. Well, I hope she never gets that _friendly_ with me. Not that I'm her type though. My chest is too large." Looking teasingly at Noel, Makoto spoke. "Though if Noel gets more muscles she might be up her alley. We all know she's friendlier to her than any of us except Harry. I wonder why."

Noel's eyes blazed at the jibe on her small (really non-existent) breasts but was cut off by Harry who didn't want another argument to form.

"Anyway," said Harry quickly. "What are you all planning to do today?"

Most of his peerage shrugged, most staying at home and either train or laze about though Sode's usual exclamation of training was normal. That girl was determined to defeat Serafall and Grayfia to prove herself the best Ice-user in the world. Truth was that she was close to their level already and only needed a couple of more years to surpass them.

It made Harry proud to have such a strong peerage. Since most of them were close to qualifying for Ultimate-class, that would mean he would be given even more land as a reward for each Ultimate-class in his peerage. He planned on giving that land to them so they could start their own peerages though he doubted some of the would take it.

Mordred and Lancelot were too into their ideals of being his 'knights' and creating their own peerages was too similar to forming their own armies for them to be comfortable with the idea. Selvaria was going to be his wife so she would, of course, not want her own peerage which would distract her from what she believed was her wifely duties as Lady Peverell.

Chouun wasn't interested, more interested in being a mother and wife to him someday. It was understandable since she was an orphan. Like him, she wanted a big family and was even looking into ways to improve the chances of getting pregnant so she can have several children.

Makoto... well, she _might_ though it would probably be in the future after she did her part in making her species flourish by having a few children. Lately, she had been making some not so subtle hints that she wanted Harry to be the father and he'd have to talk this out with her and the other girls if that was true. No need to start a fight if one of the other girls didn't like the idea.

Sode wouldn't start one until after she defeated her rivals, thinking it would only slow her down trying to raise a peerage instead of training. Nelliel... well, she was already Ultimate-class but had showed no interest in a peerage of her own. Probably due to watching Harry's original peerage and her first family die in the war. Harry and the others all dealt with it in their own ways and Nelliel's was her protectiveness over their peerage much like Medusa. Until they all became Ultimate-class, Nel wouldn't leave them 'undefended' in her mind.

Vincent probably would start a peerage but was probably undecided as to when he should. Having been a loner for centuries, the idea of starting his own pseudo-family was quite a change. No doubt Yuki would insist on being his Queen and Sarasvati would probably argue to be his Queen as well so he had to decide that first. Harry didn't envy him in the slightest.

Seras had no ambition to start her own peerage but probably would if pushed. She truly just considered herself Harry's maid and hopefully someday lover. She made no secret of her feelings for Harry but they hadn't done anything due to the law that said they'd be married if they kissed. Since Harry wanted Selvaria to be his first wife, he held off from starting anything romantically with Seras until he'd married her first. Out of everyone, Seras had probably been the happiest when she heard the news of their engagement since it meant she could pursue Harry romantically soon.

Tsubaki and Noel would both probably get their own peerages too. They loved teaching and the idea of their own family where they were Head was too tempting for the two orphans to pass up. They knew Harry considered them family and considered the peerage family but having their own meant they could make their own plans without having to factor in Harry's. It was a freedom the two wanted and Harry wouldn't deny them.

In the end it was half and half and Harry truly wasn't looking forward to the day. Half his new family would be leaving and he wondered if this was what it felt for parents to watch their children leave the house.

Harry nodded at their words. "Well, I'll be doing some business on Earth before returning later in the afternoon. I have a date with the fashion designer tomorrow so she can make me and Selvaria a matching set of clothes for the party in a few days. Again, you're all welcome to come to the party as well. You're my family and I won't go anywhere where you're not invited too. I'll be going to Drasuvania with Chouun to pick up Ma Chao and Irene. That'll probably take most of the day. Anyone need anything before I go?"

When everyone shook their heads, Selvaria cleared her throat and smiled wickedly at the peerage. "Since it seems like you're all not busy, then I guess it's okay for me and Teresa to give you a joint training session. It's been _ever_ so long since the last one and we want to make sure you're in tip-top shape."

Everyone paled at her declaration but knew better than to say no. She would just track them down, beat them up and then drag them to the training session and make it _twice_ as hard.

The peerage had come to the conclusion that she was a complete sadist when it came to training, wanting them to be the best they could so as to protect her 'Harry-sama'.

After that chilling declaration, the peerage slowly meandered out toward the training grounds, praying that they'd survive the session. This left Harry alone with Selvaria, Makoto and Chouun. Seras was also there in her customary position behind him and to the side, like she always was.

Harry turned to his fiance, Selvaria. "Are you ready for you Ultimate-class exam in a month? Once you pass, our wedding will be two weeks afterwards whether or not you pass. I've told you hundreds of times that it doesn't matter to me whether you're Ultimate-class or not, I love you all the same."

The girls smiled at his words but Selvaria nodded firmly. "Yes, I'm sure, love. Once we marry I'll be busy getting used to all my duties as Lady Peverell to ever raise my rank. Being married to an Ultimate-class Devil will help raise our family's rank to Duke or even Arch Duke unlike if you just married me at High-class. Plus, there's no rush. Unless you think you'll be tired of me in two weeks." The last part was said half-teasingly with a hint of real worry underneath.

Harry placed his right hand on top of her left and squeezed lightly. "Never. I love all three of you and you are all I need. I'm just glad I didn't have to choose between you. I love you all too much for that."

Chouun, Selvaria, and Makoto smiled happily at his words though Chouun was the one who spoke. "We knew that if we fought over you, we'd just end up losing you. You would rather be alone that cause a rift between us by choosing."

"Plus," said Makoto teasingly. "You're too much man for just one of us. Sometimes it takes all three of us to tame the beast."

A chuckle spread between the girls as Harry blushed. It was true that since he became a Devil his stamina had shot through the roof. Miya had helped his sexual stamina since she herself had been near insatiable to the point that they once went at it for three days straight. After her death, no single woman could satisfy him by themselves.

Harry looked at his girls and his heart swelled with love. He hoped these happy days lasted forever and nothing would disturb their well-earned peace.

* * *

**Old schoolhouse, base of Occult Research Club**

**Kuoh Academy**

"Are you sure about this, Buchou," asked Akeno Himejima seriously. "If you do this, there's no going back. The contract is ironclad and there's no way out. You don't even know this man. Couldn't your plan to seduce Issei be better?"

Akeno was a buxom young woman around 18 years old with long black hair and exotic violet eyes. Her hair was usually in its usual style of a long ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she was wearing the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with the addition of black knee-high socks that further emphasized her long creamy legs.

Rias shook her head. "No. I like Issei... but as a friend. If I seduced him he would expect more and I couldn't hurt him that way. Plus, there's no way Issei could beat Riser in a fight if Riser challenged him. And if he did and won, then I'd be contracted to marry Issei whether I wanted to or not. At least this way it's my choice."

Rias Gremory was a beautiful young woman with a buxom young figure equaling Akeno's with a light skin tone and blue-green eyes. She had long crimson hair that reached down to her thighs and had a single hair strand sticking out from the top and few bangs covered her forehead and side strands framed her face. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Akeno wasn't convinced. "But what do you even know of this man, Buchou? For all you know he could be even worse than Riser."

Rias shook her head. "No, I didn't do this on a whim. I've been researching him since he appeared. Nii-chan always speaks of him with respect and I've heard first-hand accounts of the war. All those legends about what he'd done? Most of them are true. Nii-chan even admitted that the man is stronger than him but had the Gremory love of his peerage and no ambition for greater power beyond protecting his family. I'm at least sure that even if he's not happy with the arrangement, he'll treat me well and let me be independent. According to Nii-chan most of the man's peerage usually spend their time wandering his lands or doing their own thing and each is at _least_ a high-class Devil in strength if not in rank. Some are even Ultimate-class."

"Okay, so he's strong," admitted Akeno, trying to hide how impressed and... _aroused_ hearing the man's feats made her. She always liked powerful men. "That's doesn't mean he's kind."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" admonished Rias. "He treats his peerage like family unlike Riser who treats them like cheap whores. Anyone who does that has to be kind. Even Grayfia speaks highly of him and you know how hard _that_ is."

"Okay, okay," relented Akeno reluctantly. "I just what's best for you, buchou, and this contract is _for life_. Unlike with Riser, there's no chance to escape it."

"Anything is better than being that man's _pet_," spat Rias angrily as she unrolled a scroll.

The scroll was actually an ancient marriage contract between Clan Gremory and Clan Peverell. Rias didn't know how old it was, only that it had no time limit since it required a single male Peverell member and a single female Gremory member to be alive at the same time and furthermore, for the female Gremory member to be the one to activate it. It had to be done under her own free will and under no coercion or else the magic in the contract wouldn't allow it.

This was Rias's last hope to escape Riser. The magic of the contract would make it unblockable and inescapable once activated and not even her parents of the Phenex Clan could do anything about it. It bound both her magic and soul and the Peverell male's life and soul to the contract and they would have to carry it out within a year of the contract activating or else both would die.

Taking a deep breath, Rias cut herself on her pointer finger before using the blood to sign her name on the place for the female Gremory member.

For a moment nothing happened before the contract and her signature glowed and another signature appeared on the contract under the male Peverell member. The name read Harry James Peverell, the name of the man she would now marry.

Rolling up the contract, Rias hoped she had done the right thing.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 1!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. You have a short vie into Harry's new life and the women in it. I hope you enjoyed the interactions between the peerage, I personally laughed while writing them cause things like that will be commonplace in the story. Like I said this story is more light-hearted than the other two with more comedy happening.**

**A short list of the harem so far:**

**Chouun Shiryuu**** – Harry's Knight, Chouun truly loves Harry. Chouun is calm and calculative in battle and considered the perfect Knight. She is known as the 'Tenken' due to her sword style and is a master swordswoman, unmatched by any of her peers, even her Queen Selvaria.**

**Selvaria**** – Harry's Queen, Selvaria is Harry's primary love interest and closest confidant. She is strong and confident but suffers from mild inferiority complex toward Harry's first wife, Miya. This sometimes causes her to overcompensate in certain things such as training to become as strong as Miya. This also extends to other aspects of her life and is prone to fits of uncertainty. However, in battle she is the perfect Queen, calm and confident and helping direct the peerage in battle to perfectly complement Harry's goals.**

**Makoto**** – Harry's Rook, Makoto is a playful and optimistic squirrel-like beastkin who enjoys playing pranks. She was found by Harry after the war in the ruins of a forest, barely alive. Harry took her in and healed her and offered her a place in her peerage when she showed interest. His actions caused her to fall head over heels for him to the point of her considering him her 'mate'. She is **_**very**_** interested in helping repopulate her species and wants Harry to be the father. She also hates perverts which Issei will find out to his ever-lasting pain.**

**Rias**** – Harry's fiance, Rias activated the contract in order to escape Riser, not even dreaming of finding love with her intended. Time will only tell if love will blossom between them.**

**That's a short explanation of the personalities of the harem so far. Any questions will be answered through PM if you have any.**

**Yes, most of the peerage are from other anime but I changed their backstories to fit the High school DxD universe. Each one has a role to play so I didn't add them for no reason. As to their strength... well, two are veterans of an extremely bloody war while the rest were trained by said veterans. You do the math.**

**If one of the characters seems sort of OC, you're welcome to explain where they acted OC and how they're supposed to act in a PM but please, try to be civilized.**

**This chapter was actually supposed to be much longer but it got away from me and I cut it here. Next chapter is two days later and will delve deeper into his relationship with both Selvaria and Chouun. Both act similar but there are marked differences in how they react to certain situations. It'll also show the reactions from Rias's parents and her brother and his wife to what she did. It won't be pretty to say the least.**

**As you can imagine, Makoto is sort of comedy relief at times. She'll play pranks (which sometimes Harry helps plan) and similar to liven things up. She really hates perverts especially when they stare at her in her 'battle uniform' so her interactions with Issei will be painful... for the latter.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


End file.
